Crossed Bones
by Awkward Ocelot
Summary: Yes I have adopted crossed bones from blind.illusion.Okay.when Bella runs away from a arranged marriage Mike Newton she sneaks aboard a pirate ship. Will love be in the air and the sea? What secrets does Bella have? Things are not what they seem. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Just the story, not the characters.**

**Hey guys it is me writerchick1o yeah I adopted a story don't ask how I got the chapters so fast it is a secret well enjoy!**

Chapter One - Runaway

BPOV

I ran through the streets without looking around me, I knew I was late, but I didn't want anybody to see me. It was dawn, the landscape was most orange. Nobody was up, except from the pirates. At first I didn't believe the rumors; pirates were just rumors, because nobody had ever seen them. But my friend told me that this one was true. She had heard a conversation that said that they were leaving on the first day of July. Today was the day. I was late.

I didn't know how I was going to enter the ship and honestly, I didn't care. I was going with them. Either they like it or not. I knew that women weren't welcome on pirate's ships, or any ship for that matter, but I got everything sorted out. I stole some clothes from my cousin, and I was not going to show my face to them. I had to be undercover until I search my destiny.

The ship was finally on my view and they were loading. Probably stolen things, but I couldn't think about that right now. I had to find a way to get in. I looked for an entrance when I saw a girl. A tiny little girl who wore women clothes, a dress. She looked very posh. She had short dark hair and deep blue eyes, just like the sea, and she was very beautiful. That was strange, because I thought that no pirate would accept a woman on their ship.

"Careful with that!" The tiny girl spoke "They're my clothes."

"Alice, I don't think your clothes are going to be ruined if they fall." A big muscular man appeared next to the little girl, that now I knew it was called Alice. He had blue eyes just like hers, and his hair was black like night.

"Emmett." Little Alice turned to the big man "I'm not afraid they'll fall on the floor. I'm afraid they'll fall in the water."

Emmett chuckled and went back to help the others with the boxes. Alice stood there for a moment and, after she saw that every thing she owned was safely inside the ship, she entered it.

I got prepared. Everyone was getting inside the ship. I hid my hair inside my hat and took a good look at me. I was looking like a boy, at least I could pass as one. The ship was moving, so I rushed. I ran towards it, not letting anybody see me, and jumped on one of the entrances of the cannons. I got spooked. I never saw a cannon before, though I always imagined how it looked like.

I slowly climbed up the stairs to find everyone running and moving. Alice was speaking to Emmett again, and I saw someone in the quarterdeck. I couldn't see his face because he had his back to me, but I knew that he was the captain. He looked superior, stronger.

"Hey man, help us here." A man called me from across the ship. I went for him and helped him with the sailing. After that, everything came naturally. I helped anyone; I wanted to look as part of this as I could. Nobody suspected me; nobody could see I was a woman. I felt relief. At least I could pass through this without being noticed.

After a while, everyone relaxed. The sun was finally on the sky, shinning and making the water around us glow. I looked at the sky and saw the flag. The flag that every one feared. I saw the skull and the crossed bones. Black and white. Life and death. Looking at my perspective it didn't seem too intimidating, so I kept wondering why people were afraid of it.

There wasn't anything to do anymore. Some guys decided to sleep, other decided to just talk. I could hear laughter coming from a group of men. I wanted to know what they were laughing about, but I was scared, scared for my life. I didn't want them to find out about me. So I just sat on the floor and looked at nothing.

An older man came to me. It was clear that he was drinking. I could feel his breath from where I stood. Rum.

"Hello, little guy." The old man said to me.

"Hello." I responded. He was so drunk that I could have been with my hair lose that he would still think I was a boy.

"What's your name, kid?" The old man asked

"Robert." I lied with my fake thick voice. Robert was the name of my first crush. An older guy, British, I met him when I was fifteen and immediately felt in love with him. Unfortunately, he was already married, so after a while, he went back to England and his wife. "And you?"

"Jeb." The old man answered it.

"Nice to meet you, Jeb." I said

"Nice to meet you, too." Jeb said "Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am."

"Watch out with the captain." He warned me "He's hard on the new ones. He makes them leave on the next stop."

"Thanks for the warning." I said

"You're welcome."

Suddenly the door of the captain's cabin opened, revealing three people. Emmett and Alice came out first; each one stood in opposites sides of the door. Later came the captain, the same guy I had seen hours ago, only this time a saw his face. He had a beautiful face; his eyes were deep green, so intense, so penetrating. He had bronze hair, something I had never seen before. He was really good looking.

"I'm Edward Cullen." The bronzed main said "Your captain." The lips turned into a small grin. He was looking at each and everyone. I tried to hide my face as possible as I could without looking suspicious. "These are my siblings. My brother, Emmett Cullen. And my sister, Alice Cullen." Now I understood why she could be in the ship. She was the captain's sister. "If anybody touches my sister, they will be punished."

"Edward, nobody is going to touch me." Alice cried

"Shut up, Alice." Edward said "As I was saying. You will work hard. You will wish you never got into this ship. I'll find out who really wants to be here. If you'd like to get out, you can say it now."

There was a silence on the ship. Nobody dared to say anything. Edward's eyes searched for a scared soul, but nobody gave away. I could see that some guys were scared of him, and that was what he wanted. He wanted us to be scared of him, but I wouldn't. He didn't scare me, he was just a man. Just the captain.

"Very well." He turned to his brother "Emmett, I think we have some brave ones here."

"Good." Emmet replied "Now continue what you guys were doing."

"Relax now, my friends." Edward said to us "Because tomorrow is a whole new day."

The three siblings entered the captain's cabin and instantly everyone went back to what they were doing before. I heard laughs from the same group that were laughing before. And the old man next to me, Jeb, fell asleep.

It came the night. The stars were so bright and shinning. I just loved to look at them and the sea. The sea looked so beautiful, so immense. The water around me seemed so endless. I could have been looking at the sea for undetermined time, that I wouldn't get tired. It called me, cried my name. I knew that, but unfortunately I couldn't answer that call. Not yet.

I decided to go to sleep. I knew that the next day would be a long one. Everyone was sleeping; I laid on the floor like everyone and closed my eyes.

It wasn't as easy as I thought. I couldn't sleep. I could close my eyes and pretend, but not sleep. Every time I relaxed, my mind drifted, I started thinking about my father and how he would miss me. I thought about my friends, my family and my fiancée. Michael. He was really nice guy, but I didn't love him. I liked him, but only as a friend. He was really kind to me and all, but I couldn't marry someone that I didn't love. I couldn't stay the rest of my life with someone that didn't make my heart beat fast and strong. That didn't take my breath away, that didn't make my blood boil or make my skin shiver.

I knew that I didn't know what love was. Not really, the closest I got from love was the little crush I got from Robert, but I could hardly say that was love. I heard my cousins and friends talked about it; they said that love is the most magical thing out there. That love can do anything, break all the barriers. That's what I wanted, to lose control, to fall in love so deeply that I went blind. I didn't fell that with Michael, so I couldn't marry him.

I got up not knowing where to go. I was too awake to lie down and sleep, so I went to see the only thing that could calm me. The sea. I breathed its scent and heard its screams, the screams that nobody heard, the waves. I looked deep into the waters. The wind blowed my hat away, releasing my big chocolate brown hair. My hair started flying onto the air and when I realized, I was almost falling in the water. But I didn't move. I stood there, just listening to the song, to the song of the ocean.

"Jasper, that's unbelievable." I heard the captain's voice

Immediately, I came back to my senses. I picked my hat from the floor and hid. I saw Edward and a blond blue-eyed guy walking. The blond guy was good-looking and I assumed he was Jasper. He turned to Edward.

"I don't know if it's true." He said "But there are rumors about a treasure on the Turtle Island."

"We have to put our hands on that treasure." Edward said "Tomorrow we are heading toward the Turtle Island."

"Don't you think the crew will be a little scared?" Jasper asked him "It isn't the safest place on Earth."

"If they get scared they can get out." Edward smiled "And we don't know if the stories are true."

"Ships disappear there." Jasper said "Nobody ever came back."

"So who ever told the stories?" He smiled, smugly. "See? Never proved." Edward argued "Jasper, are you scared?"

"No." Jasper protested "But I think they will be."

"We'll see tomorrow." Edward laughed.

Both guys got inside captain's cabin and I couldn't hear their voices anymore. Everything was fitting into place. Turtle Island. The exact place I needed to go. My final destiny, my only destiny. It couldn't be easier. I'd just have to show the captain tomorrow that I could go on the trip with them. So easy.

I went back to lay on the floor and sleep, I needed to be rested for tomorrow. Because tomorrow would be a long day.

--

The next day I woke up with a loud scream. Edward, Emmet and Jasper were standing in front of us, making us wake up. Not in a very nice way, I must say.

"Wake up, your little girls!" Edward screamed. I felt a little offended, like girls can't do what they do. "We got a lot of work to do today."

The sun wasn't even on the sky yet. I saw some guys standing up and I decided to do the same. I was still a little sleepy. Other guys decided to stay lied down, ignoring what Edward said. Not a good choice.

"Wake up, your little pussy!" Edward screamed at some guy's ear. "NOW!"

The man immediately got up, with a frightened look on his face. Everyone around me laughed, but I couldn't see the fun in that. Edward was a jerk, he couldn't treat people like they were animals, it just didn't work like that. Edward looked at him, he had a grin on his face, his lovely face, the same on I saw yesterday. He picked this guy's arm and pushed him toward us.

"What's your name?" Edward asked to the guy.

"Ah.. My…" The guy seemed like he had forgot. And another round of laughs surrounded me.

"Shut up!" Edward demanded. Suddenly everyone was quiet. "Now. Answer me"

"Peter Duffy!" The guy said

"Peter Duffy what?" Edward asked

"Ahn… What do you mean?" Peter was sweating; I could see that he was breathing hard.

"Peter Duffy, CAPTAIN!" Edward screamed at his ear again. "Say it!"

"Peter Duffy, captain!" Peter looked at us. He didn't move, he was too scared.

"Good." Edward turned to us. "Always direct to me as your captain. Understood?"

"Yes, captain!" We said in unison.

"Now, let's get to business." Edward said. "You have ten minutes to get ready, starting… now."

The people around me started to get dressed, changing their clothes. I stood still. I didn't know were to look, I saw more things that I wished I hadn't seen. I didn't know what to do, until Emmett walked to me. I kept my face down.

"Aren't you changing you're clothes?" Emmett asked. He sounded sweeter than Edward, they didn't even seem to be brothers.

"I don't have any." I said with my fake voice. I didn't know if the guys were buying it, but I tried my best.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" He asked me "You were supposed to bring a change of clothes."

"I'm sorry." I said "I forgot, and when I realized, it was too late."

He stood quiet for a while, like he was thinking of something. He took a deep breath and faced me.

"I have some clothes in my room." He said "You could use them."

"Thanks."

"Come." He called me "I'll show you where they are."

"But Captain Edward, he's…" I replied. I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Edward is not doing anything." He explained "Now, come."

I said as I was told. I followed Emmett; we climbed the starts and walked into a large corridor. There wasn't much light there and my eyes had to adjust to it. Emmett's body blocked all my view and I couldn't see what was in front of me.

"You know." Emmett said without looking at me "Edward is not a bad guy. You don't have to be scared of him." He waited for me to say something, but I kept quiet. "He just wants to prepare you. Not many people survive a life of piracy." He took a deep breath and continued "We lost a lot of men." There was sadness in his voice "You're not much of a talker are you? I don't blame you. You don't know anyone here. But I could see that you are a good guy. I saw you helping everyone yesterday, and I saw you talking to Jeb."

We both were quiet; I just listened to our footsteps on the wooden floor. The corridor seemed endless.

"Here we are." Emmett pointed to a door

We walked into the room. He looked for some clothes in a big chest. After he found some he picked them and gave it to me.

"This is some of my old clothes." He said "I think they're going to be a little big, but it's just while find some clothes that will really fit you."

He looked at me like he was waiting for something, then I realized that he was waiting for me to change. I couldn't change in front of him. If I did, he would see that I was a girl; if I looked straight into his eyes he would see that I was a girl.

He frowned his forehead and walked in my direction. His hand was almost touching my hat, he was taking it off. My heart beat with no stop, I couldn't have straight thoughts. I just looked at him and waited for my secret to be revealed. I closed my eyes and just waited.

"Emmett!" A husky voice scared us both. Edward was calling him. "We need you here."

"I'm coming." Emmett said walking towards the corridor. He turned and looked at me. "Change you're clothes. Everyone is already outside."

With that he was out of the room. Relief flashed through my body. I could change in peace and that was what I did. I changed my clothes for Emmett's ones. It got a little big, but nothing that would get on my way.

I walked outside the room in direction to the end of the corridor. I passed many doors, many quiet doors. Until I heard something. I heard a song, someone was singing. It came from a door to the right. I got closer to it, and heard the mumble, the sound of a singing voice. It was innocent and lovely. I peeked through the glass on the door and saw Alice. She was humming a song. She looked sad, like she was trapped in a cage, unable to escape.

I took a step back and the floor creaked. Alice immediately looked at the door and started walking to it. I turned and started running, not looking back when I heard Alice's voice.

"Hey. Who are you?" She screamed "Come back here."

I ran until I got to outside of the ship. I couldn't hear her voice anymore. Everyone was working, cleaning, fixing. I didn't know were to look, everyone was running like maniacs. They didn't stop.

"Work!" Edward screamed "If you want to be part of this ship, you have to WORK!"

I walked and starting working. I didn't actually know what I was doing, but I kept doing it. Everywhere I was needed, I went. I helped with the cleaning, with the food, everywhere. I didn't stop.

Sweat was dipping on my forehead. The adrenaline was running in my blood. I felt alive again, not like when I lived in my house, where I stood the whole day, reading, sleeping and sewing. Here, I was needed.

"Come on, come on." Edward intimidated us "I want to see blood coming out of you."

He was starting to get on my nerves. Every now and then he screamed at us, humiliated us. I could just punch him. Instead I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. I didn't know how he could be Emmett's brother. Emmett looked more nice and kind than him.

Later that day I was designed to work in the kitchen and help with dinner. We didn't eat like I ate when I was at home. The food was poorer. But the siblings and Jasper ate like kings. I was preparing their food, because Emmett asked me to bring food to his sister in her room. I didn't want to go there after what happened. I didn't know if she had seen me, and I didn't want to take chances. If she could recognize me, she could tell her brothers and I would be in trouble. But I couldn't say no to his request, he would be suspicious. So there I was, walking the same endless corridor.

I knocked at her door and waited for her to answer. I didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Come in." She said

I walked inside the room and saw her sitting in the same chair I had seen her sit early that day. She looked like she was staring at nothing, her mind was probably drifting. She saw me and got up, walking across the room and sitting by the window. She stayed still and I moved quickly putting her dinner on the table.

"This is a test, you know." She said, not turning to me. "One of my brothers, I don't know which one, is testing you."

I started thinking how this could be a test. Maybe Emmett thought that I couldn't bring the food properly.

"He's wondering if you will hit on me." She said "But you should be flattered. They only test the ones they really trust." The turned to face me, but I didn't keep an eye contact. "This is the final test. If you pass it, you will be already in." She stood up "But for the test to be conclusive, I have to hit on you."

Alice started to walk in my direction. Her eyes penetrating through my skull. I didn't have anywhere to run, I must imagine how guys felt when she did this to them. She was a beautiful woman, but I didn't felt attracted to her. I was a woman, too. I was more scared that she would find out about me. She kept walking, slowly and seductive.

"What?" She asked me "Are you a shy one?"

I tried to hide my face. I didn't want her to see me.

"Relax." She kept talking "Nothing is really happening. This is just a test."

I swallowed hard and continued walking backwards. All of a sudden, I tripped on her carpet and fell on the floor, taking her food with me and spreading it all onto the floor. I started picking the food and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I kept going.

"Oh, none sense." Alice said "It's okay. Let me help you."

He got on her knees and helped me. Her eyes always on the floor. I lifted my head and watched her. Her blues intense eyes made my brown ones look boring. Her black short hair made my on look flat. I continued to watch her, when our eyes met.

My heart began to beat hard, like it was almost getting off my chest. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. Her eyes were staring at me. I got up and ran to the door, but she beat me. Her tiny body was between me and the door. I walked backwards again looking for an exit, a place where I could hide. But the sea betrayed me. The wind coming from the window where Alice was minutes ago blew my hat away. This time I wasn't happy. I didn't fell the joy that came from the sea. I just felt afraid; I felt pain and tears rolling on my face. I heard my loud sobs, my intense cry. I got down on my eyes and let the pain drift through me. Everything was over. I was going to die.

Alice came to me. I could hear her footsteps. My eyes were closed and I didn't dare to open them. She kneeled in front of me and put both of her hand on my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I opened my eyes and saw Alice's smile.

"You are a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

My heart beat so fast that I couldn't find the words in my mind. I just stared at the pixie kind of girl in front of me. My body was going through different emotions at that moment. Fear, pain, numbness and relief.

Relief was a weird felling; I didn't expect to feel that. But joy came when Alice hugged me, her tiny little arms around my body. I didn't do anything, numbness still running through my body. I didn't know what to think or say. Alice released me and stared at me with a wild smile on her face. Suddenly another feeling appeared. Hope.

"It's okay." She said "I'm not going to do you any harm."

"You're not going to tell to your brothers about me?" I asked.

She hugged me again and whispered in my ear. "No." This time I hugged her back "It's so good to have another girl in this ship. Come, sit on my bed."

She grabbed my hand and pushed me to her bed. I was still in shock. She wasn't going to tell them about me.

"So." She began looking straight into my eyes. She couldn't hide her happiness to see me. She had a big smile on her face. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I answered "Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She shook my hand "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I know who you are." I replied "Why aren't you telling your brothers about me?"

She took a piece of my hair out of my face and breathed deeply. "Bella, I know what my brothers will do to you when they found out that you're a girl." She continued "They would kill you, and I know that I don't know you, yet, but I won't let that happen to you." She put her hand on my cheek "I've been trapped in this room for I don't know how many years, and it's so good to finally meet a girl. To be friends with her. I want to be your friend."

"I want to be your friend too, Alice." The words just came out of my mouth. I didn't know why I said them, but I felt trust coming from Alice.

Her smile was back on her face. "Great. And as you're my friend, I will protect you."

"Thank you, Alice." I said. I looked at the clock on Alice's desk and realize that I've been inside her room for too long. "I got to go. I don't want you're brother thinking that I'm doing something that I shouldn't."

Alice giggled "Why don't you sleep here?"

I looked at her, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Don't you think they will be a little suspicious?" I asked her

"No, silly." She explained "When everyone falls asleep you sneak out and come here. I have an extra bed."

She did have an extra bed. It was across from hers and it looked like no one had slept on it for a long time.

"It feels better than sleeping on the floor. Don't you think?" She asked me.

"Fine." I replied

"Yay!" Alice jumped throwing her hands in the air "We are going to have so much fun. We can talk, gossip and talk about boys."

I started to laugh. Alice was really happy, I just stared at her. Her eyes were blinking and she jumped up and down.

"What?" She asked me

"Nothing." I said "It's just really funny to watch you."

"I've never had a friend before." She explained "We are going to have so much fun."

"Okay, Alice." I said "But now I really got to go."

"Okay, okay." She said pushing me out of the door and giving my hat back. "Go, but come back."

I turned to the big corridor putting my hat back and hiding my hair. I began to walk, but I remembered something so I ran back to Alice's room. I opened the door and said.

"Thanks, Alice. Thank you so much."

She smiled and replied "You're welcome."

I ran back to the exit of the big, endless corridor and saw figures of people. Everyone was exhausted, resting, relaxing. And they deserved that rest, we worked so much today that we should be proud of what we accomplished.

I saw Emmett walking toward me. He was alone and his big body could scare anyone, but after this morning I could see that his heart fit his body.

"Hey, Rob." He said to me "Did you give my sister the food?"

"Yes." I answered shortly

"Good." He replied "I'm going to check on her. Is she still awake?"

"Yes." Again, shortly.

"Okay, thanks." With that, he disappeared into the corridor.

I watched his shadow disappeared into the darkness. He was probably going to talk to Alice, ask her if I passed the test. I knew she was going to say yes; at least I wasn't concerned about that.

I walked to the edge of the ship and stared at the sea. It was already night, and the stars sparkled on the water, the moon mirrored on it.

"Hi." I heard a voice next to me. It was Jasper.

"Hi." I responded. I kept my face down.

"Isn't beautiful?" He asked me.

"What?" I replied

"The ocean." He explained "Its infinity and mystery."

"Yes, it is." I agreed. "So beautiful."

"You don't know what is underneath it." He continued talking "And you just want to dig in until you find out."

"You do everything for it." I said "To know its secret and to fell its power."

"You're right." He turned to face me, but I didn't look in his eyes. "What's you're name?"

"Robert." I answered

"Jasper." He said "Well, was nice talking to you, but I got to go."

"Bye, Jasper."

"Bye."

Maybe Jasper was a nice guy. I didn't know but maybe he had a good soul, just like Emmett. I decided to go to sleep, at least pretend, so later I could sneak out and go to Alice's room.

When I climbed down the stairs everyone was already sleeping, but I didn't want to take any chances then I laid on the floor and closed my eyes.

Alice was right; sleeping on the floor was bad. I couldn't get myself comfortable. My back ached and the guys around me snored making it impossible for me to close my eyes and think about nothing.

After a while, when I was sure that everyone was sleeping I climbed up the stairs. There was no one on the ship, every one was heavily sleeping. I could be walking naked here that no one would notice me.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name.

I turned around and saw Alice on the beginning on the corridor.

"Are you insane?" I asked her "What if anybody hears you?"

"Relax, Bella. Everyone is sleeping." She replied "Now come. You don't want anybody to see you, right?"

She walked backward, turned and began to run. I followed her, trying to pick up with her but she was fast. We got to her room and entered; I closed the door and saw that Alice was laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked while I tried to pick my breath

"I'm laughing because that was the most exciting thing I did in all my life." She said "How pathetic."

I laughed with her. "Alice, you're crazy."

"I know."

"Why did you go there anyway?" I asked

"I though you wouldn't come." She said "So I decided to drag you over here."

She smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes. "So, what do you want to do?"

"First of all." She walked in my direction and took my hat out, releasing my hair "Much better." She picked my hand and walked with me to her bed "Now, we talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"How about we talk about the reason why you're here?" She asked

"I knew you would ask me that." I replied "And there is no way for me to get out of it because if I don't answer you, you will tell your brothers that I'm here, right?!"

"You are a fast learner." She said "And I don't want to do that to you."

"Fine." I said "I'm here because I want to find my mom."

"Is she lost?" Alice asked me

"No." I explained "I never met my mom. I was delivered to my father, with only a letter saying for him to take care of me and this necklace."

It was a dark blue heart-shaped necklace. I wore it since I was a child, and it was the only think that remember me of my mom. I knew I never met her, but I loved her. I loved her with all my heart.

"When I was sixteen I found out that its name is Heart of the Ocean." I said

"What's this behind it?" Alice asked me

"It's a phrase. I believe that it was my mom who wrote it. It says 'When you're ready, find me.'" I said looking into her eyes "That's why I'm looking for her."

"Wow." That was the only think she could say.

"When I was twelve I started to ask questions." I said "But my dad couldn't answer them. He said that he only knew her name. He said that she appeared from the ocean one day and the next she was gone."

"What's her name?" Alice asked

"Melanie." I said

"Why did you decide to ask questions when you were twelve?" She continued with the questions "Why didn't you ask them before?"

"When I was twelve, I got out of my house and ran to a big cliff. I wanted to see the ocean, my dad never let me. He said that nice girls never bath themselves in salt water. But that day I wanted to go there, to look at the sea." I took a deep breath and continued "I got to the edge of the cliff and opened my arms. I was so happy. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my hair." Alice was looking at me without blinking "I heard my dad calling for me. I turned to see him with a big smile on my face but the cliff broke down, taking me with it.

"I felt on the water and I didn't know how to swim. The water was entering my lungs, making every time more and more difficult for me to breath. I was shaking so hard, that I bumped my head in one of the rocks around me. I started to bleed and I decide to let go. I gave up.

"But I saw her. Her brown and beautiful hair floating in the water, her eyes looking at me. I saw my mom, and she was beautiful, stunning. Even if I had never seen her before I would recognize her even if she was in a crowd of people.

"She got close to me and whispered in my ear. 'It's okay, everything will be okay. Just relax.' She closed my eyes and my mind drifted. The doctor said that I was unconscious for a moment and that my mom was just an illusion, but I didn't believe him. After that, I started asking questions."

Alice was staring at me with wild eyes. "Who saved you?"

"That's another story." I told her "Now it's your turn."

"Okay."

"Why are you here, in this ship?" I asked "Don't get me wrong, but you look like the girl who wants to have a family."

"Well," She began "My mom and my dad died five years ago. I was fourteen and Edward and Emmett were both seventeen. They are twins."

"I'm sorry about your parents." I said

"It's okay." She said "They were ill, and they died together. We were already prepared for it." She continued "As I was saying, my mom, in her death bed, asked me to always keep my brothers around. That I should be with them and they should be with me. I kept my promise, staying with them here. I never left.

"Edward was the one who had more difficulties to handle our parent's death. That why he started this piracy thing. We don't need the money. But he needed to go out of the world, to run away from it. He didn't want more fake people around us just because of our money. He didn't want to have multiples employees who wouldn't let him pick a glass of water by his own. He didn't want that. He wanted independence. So we followed him."

"But I don't think your brother will be upset if you talked to him about it." I said "And if he does, that is because he's a jerk. This wouldn't be completely impossible."

Alice laughed "Edward is not a jerk. After you get to know him, he shows himself a pretty decent guy."

"Maybe you're right. You know him better than I do." I agreed "But why don't you talk to him?"

"Well," Alice looked at the wall, not wanting to meet my eyes. "There's another reason."

"I knew it!" I said triumphant "What is it?"

"Jasper." She confessed

"The blond blue-eyed guy?" I asked knowing already the answer

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?" I rose on eyebrow

"Yeah."

"What's the problem?" I asked lifting her chin. So, that we were facing each other.

"He doesn't know I exist." She said

"Of course he doesn't know you." I said "You're stuck in this room all day. You should try to go out, and he will see how beautiful you are. Talk to him, make him notice you. How long have you known him?"

"All my life." She said "He doesn't have parents, my father found him one day on the street, and then he and my mom adopted him. I talked to him every day, we played, had fun. Until the piracy thing came up. Edward put me in this room and never let me go out."

"Your brother can't tell you what to do." I explained to her "If you want to go out, you can go out."

"You're right." She said and after she yawned. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." I walked into my bed and laid there. I closed my eyes and said. "Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Bella." And with that I slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with the sun on my face. I got up and saw that Alice slept peacefully. I decided not to wake her up. She seemed so more innocent when she slept. I almost got tricked because of it, but I remembered jumping Alice. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

Everyone was already working. I saw Emmett and Jasper, but no sign of Edward. I couldn't be seen coming out of the corridor, so I hid myself behind a wooden post and sneaked so that I got mixed up with everyone around me. No one noticed me, and before I noticed they were already calling me for help.

The day was as bad as the day before. We worked hard and a lot. Nobody stopped; we were always running and helping here and there. At on point, I had to close my eyes and breathe. I need to relax.

"Hi, Bella." I jumped

"Don't do that, Alice!" I cried "What if someone sees you talking to me?"

"Nobody will hear us." She said "Just relax."

"That's what I was trying to do." I replied

"And by the way." She said "I'm only taking your advice."

"What advice?" I asked

"That I should go out." She explained

"I don't remember telling you to talk to me." I replied

She put her hand on my cheek and said. "Just relax."

"Fine."

"He's good-looking today, isn't he?" She asked me and I turned to see of who she was talking about. Jasper "He looks good every day, but today…"

"Go talk to him." I encouraged her

"I'm too shy." She replied

The Captain's Cabin opened and Edward walked out of it. She looked at us and instantly I stared at the floor. After he walked to Emmett and Jasper and started to talk to them.

"Here we go again." I mumbled

"Bella, after you get to know him, you will like him." Said Alice

"I doubt about it." I said

We stood quiet for a while just watching the three guys and trying to figure out what the were saying.

"Alice." Edward's voice called her "Could you come here, please?"

EPOV

I walked out of my cabin to find my sister talking to a guy. At the moment I looked at them, he stared at the floor. I found that very weird, my sister never got out of her room or talked to guys that weren't us three.

I walked toward my brother and friend, which I considered as a brother. They had the same look on their faces that I had. A confused look. I could see in their eyes that they didn't know what was going on or why Alice has left her room.

"What's happening?" I asked them

"We don't know." Emmett answered me "We were looking at the guys working and all of the sudden we see Alice talking to him."

"I don't like this, Edward." Jasper looked like he was losing his head "I don't like him."

"Do you know who is he?" I asked

"I do." Answer Emmett "His name is Robert."

Jasper turned to him.

"Robert?" He asked

"Yeah." Said Emmett "Why?"

"I talked to him yesterday." He replied "He sounded nice."

"It's because he is nice." Emmett explained "He even passed sister's test."

"But not many people pass this test." I argued

"I know." Emmett said "I asked Alice, she said he was a perfect gentleman and that he should be in our crew."

"What about we ask her?" I asked with a grin on my face "Shall we?"

"Okay." They both said

"Alice!" I screamed her name "Could you come here please?"

She came quickly as possible. Her cheekbones were red and she was smiling. I had forgotten about her smile, how beautiful it was and how enlightened the room became.

"What do you want, brother dear?" She asked me

"Who's the guy you were talking to?" I asked her

Alice thought for a second and said "I don't know his name."

I rolled my eyes "You don't know his name and still you asked Emmett to put him in our crew?"

"Well, I don't know his name, but I know he's good in everything." She argued "Am I wrong?"

I looked at Emmett who said. "Well, you are right. He is good in everything, from sailing to cooking. But that doesn't mean that he will be in."

"He's perfect." Said Alice

"He has to have a flaw." Said Jasper

Until an idea came to my mind. I ran back to my cabin letting them alone and picked two swords. I was going to find something wrong in him. He couldn't be perfect, he just couldn't. So I walked out of it and faced the three people in front of me. I was holding one sword in each arm. Alice looked them and then looked at me with scared eyes.

"Edward, what you're going to do?" She asked me

A demoniac smile crossed my face.

"I'm going to find his flaw."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!**

Chapter 3 – Prisoner

BPOV

I watched as Alice walked to her brothers. She looked like she didn't know what they wanted to say to her, but I did. They were probably asking her who I was, and why she was talking to me.

"What do you want, brother dear?" Alice asked Edward. I laughed.

They started talking and I decided not to pay attention to them. So I went back to my work. I started scrubbing the wooden floor, cleaning it. Before us, this ship has never been so clean. Every day, they make us do the same chores, over and over again. I was getting used to it. I was whipping the sweat away from my forehead when I heard a door closing.

I turned to see Alice. She looked like she was arguing with Jasper and Emmett. I looked for Edward but he wasn't there. The same door opened, the Capitan's Cabin door. Coming out of it was Edward, holding a sword on each hand. His face was serious. Alice looked at him, scared, and as she asked him something a devious smirk appeared on his face.

Moments later, Edward walked to us. The swords on his hands shined with the sun above us. Every person on the ship paid attention. He walked slowly, looking deep into our eyes, like he was trying to read our minds.

"To be a good pirate." Edward began to speak in a loud voice. "You have to know how to fight." He looked at his sister. Alice started to walk, to stop her brother, but Emmett grabbed her arm, not letting her go. "It doesn't matter if you're good in everything. Sailing, cleaning, cooking..."

His green eyes were looked onto mine. I stared at the floor, paying no attention to his word.

"If you don't know how to fight." He said "You're useless." He continued "So, who's first?"

A big silence appeared on the ship. No one dared to fight Edward. He looked at us with a fake disappointed face.

"No one?" He asked "Well, then I'll have to choose." He walked to me. "You're name is Robert, isn't it?"

He didn't even let me answer it.

"Come." He said giving me the sword. I hesitated for a second then he asked "Are you scared?"

I stood up picking the sword on his hand. He started walking towards Jasper, who helped him take his jacket off. His shirt drew his muscles perfectly. I haven't noticed before, but he was strong, not as Emmett, but he still strong. The three buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned and I could see his chest, a scar laid there. I wondered who did that.

I looked at Alice, who had a confused look on her face. She mouthed to me, asking what I was doing. I didn't respond. But I knew exactly what I was doing. He wasn't going to beat me.

I turned to face Edward again, but when I looked he was running in my direction, his sword on his hand. I dodged and by an inch his sword didn't hit me. I walked backwards and he followed me. His sword was coming to my direction again, but mine stooped his, making a high pitched sound.

The sound continued while our swords kept on beating on each others. He was good. He was fast and agile. But I was better. I ran to the main deck, above the captain's cabin. He ran after me and we continued fighting. We dodged and fought. His sword was going to hit my stomach but I immediately jumped, spinning onto the air and falling on my feet, in front of the Captain's Cabin.

Edward's face was priceless. He looked at me on the main deck. Around me anyone looked different. Everyone was surprised of what I had just done. Edward jumped from the main deck and stood in front of me.

We started fighting again. But it didn't take long. Edward tried to hit me again, which was a really bad idea, because when his sword was coming towards me I bumped in it with my own, throwing his on the left side of the ship, leaving him armless. After that, I had him on the wall with my sword on his throat. I sweet smile appeared on my face.

"I'm impressed." He said

Of course he was impressed. He thought that I didn't know how to fight. But what he didn't know was that my father has taught me. Even if it was inappropriate for women to know how to fight, my father said that he wasn't going to raise a weak child.

I dropped the sword on the floor, turned around and walked away. I wasn't going to stay in front of him, if I stood there for to long he would see that I was a girl.

I looked at Alice who had a big and wild smile on her face. That made me smile too. I was happy.

"First rule of piracy!" Edward said behind me.

I turned and saw a flying sword coming toward me. I got down and the sword didn't hit me.

"Never play fair." He completed.

He walked to me and gave his hand to me. I picked and he helped me stood up, but I hadn't realize that when I dodged, the sword passed through my hat and that it was in the wooden post behind me with the sword holding it. Edward watched while my hair started to fall on my face and shoulders.

"You're a woman." He simply said

Fear started rushing through my body. Edward's eyes didn't show confusion anymore, but it showed anger. Before I realized, he picked the hand that he was grabbing and pushed me to the wooden wall of the Captain's Cabin so hard that almost broke my arm. When I was already on the wall he put his hand on my neck.

"Who sent you?" He screamed at my ear.

He pressed his hand tighter and tighter in my neck, making every time harder to breathe. I started gasping for air, with silent sobs in attempt to get some. His hand burned on my flesh and the heat was unbearable. It was something that I had never felt before. He was like fire. His green eyes didn't show serenity anymore, it only showed anger, lots of anger.

"WHO SENT YOU?" He asked again, this time louder, making me almost go deaf.

My eyes were shut for a while. I didn't want to look at him, at those green eyes. I tried to concentrate on my breathing. I need to breathe and Edward's hand was making it impossible to happen. So, I tried to answer slowly.

"No one."

I felt his hand loose my neck and I could finally breathe. I put my own hand where his had just stayed and I could feel the fire on my skin.

"Jasper, Emmett." He said

Jasper and Emmett came to me, each grabbing one of arms. They pressed my arms as hard as Edward did, but the different was that their skin didn't burn on mine. Edward walked to where was my hat. He pushed the sword out of the wooden post and stared at his reflection on the sword for a minute, then turned to me.

"Get down on your knees." He demanded

I didn't do anything. I continued where I was.

"He said, GET DOWN!" Jasper said, hitting my right leg, making me fall on my knees involuntarily.

"Ouch." I said

"What's your name?" Edward asked me

"Why do you care?" I asked

"I would like to know who I will kill." He responded acidly

"Isabella Marie Swan." I replied "Satisfied?"

He frowned his eyebrows. His eyes reflected fear.

"Isabelle Marie Swan." He repeated "Fiancée of Michael NEWTON?"

Jasper and Emmett exchanged looks.

"The duke?" Jasper asked

"He's not my fiancée!" I mumbled

"Yes." Answered Edward "Now Newton will come after us because of his little bride."

"He's not my fiancée!" I mumbled again. Tears started falling on my cheeks

"We have to do something about it." Emmett replied

"I feel so bad about breaking a couple apart." Mocked Edward

"HE'S NOT MY FIANCÉE!" I screamed

The three guys stared at me. Blood started to rush to my cheeks. I was angry. Michael wasn't my fiancée, not anymore. I didn't love him. The tears were falling and I kept screaming like a maniac. I didn't care if they thought I was crazy, I just wanted to let very clear that.

"He is NOT my fiancée!"

Edward walked to me. He got down on one knee and put his hand under my chin, looked deep into my swollen eyes and said in a smooth tone.

"It doesn't matter anymore, darling. You're going to die."

"Please don't." I cried but he didn't hear me

"What is that?" He put his hand on my neck and picked my necklace, revealing the big blue heart "How pretty. It must cost a fortune."

"Don't touch it!" I said through my teeth "Don't you dare to touch it!"

"You won't need it where you going." He said taking my necklace off of me.

He stood up and put my necklace in his pocket. He lifted his sword and said.

"Goodbye, Isabella Marie Swan. It was nice meeting you."

I closed my eyes and thought of my friends and family. I thought about my dad, my cousins, my friends and my mom. My mom, who I tried to find, to be with, but failed. I was going to die, and my effort will be in vain.

I'm sorry, mom. I failed.

"No!"

I hear Alice's voice speak and I opened my eyes to see her. She was crying too. Her little hands were thight fists. She was holding herself not to do something stupid. She walked to her brother and said.

"You're not killing her! She's my friend!"

She considers me a friend. I tried to smile but it was useless. I couldn't make myself smile.

"You're friend?" Asked Edward

"Yes. She's my friend and I love her." She said "And you're NOT killing her."

"And why wouldn't I do that?" He asked ironically

Alice looked in his deep green eyes. She had a determinate face. Tears continued falling from her eyes.

"Because you may have destroyed my life." She explained "But you're not destroying hers."

Those worlds pierced into Edward. His eyes showed his sorrow. I felt bad for him, even if he was about to kill me. I knew that Alice was only saying that to spare me, she probably felt bad for saying those things to him as well. She didn't feel that, she liked living here. When she was here, she was near Jasper and her brothers. Yes, she did feel badly for not having girls as friends, but everything was worth it.

The words were killing Edward's soul, piece by piece. I could see in his face. He was falling apart. I wasn't worth that.

"You kept me trapped in that room and I can't go out." She continued "Bella was the first friend I had besides you three. I talked to her. Did what girls do." She whipped the tears away "I trust her, she my friend. My only true friend." She took a deep breathe "Please Edward. If you love me. Please don't kill her."

Edward looked deep into her eyes. It appeared that they were having a conversation with no words. I kept breathing hard, waiting for his response. My mouth hanging half opened, breathing the air around me.

"Wait in my cabin." Edward said while he whipped the tear from Alice's face.

She just nodded and walked away. Everyone was silent, when we heard the door shutting, Edward finally spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said, not meeting my eyes "But I can't let you stay here with us."

I swallow and he continued.

"You're leaving in the next stop." He looked at Emmett "Until there, she'll be in the cage."

Jasper loose my arm and Emmett pick it, holding both of my arms. Jasper opened from the floor an opening, like a hole. Emmett walked with me to it and I saw a stair. It was dark and I could barely see what was inside. Emmett threw me to the opening making me almost fall off the stairs. He was behind me and he kept pushing me. I didn't know where to walk. The smell of the place was disgusting, it smelled like death. Emmett pushed me inside a place that looked exactly like a prison. Now I understood why they called this "the cage". When I was inside it I felt like a bird, trapped, with no way out. Emmett locked me up and climbed up the stairs. I sat on the floor, grabbed my legs and put my head between them. Emmett closed the opening and suddenly I was in the dark.

Alone.

EPOV

I waited for the guys to put Isabella in the cage. Differently from the others who were put in the cage, I never heard her scream and she didn't try to get away. I waited for the sound of the cage closing. When I heard it I turned to face Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett climbed the stairs and closed the opening. He looked at me and then looked at Jasper. Jasper walked to me, put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"Go talk to your sister."

I did as I was told, turning around and walking to my cabin. I knew I had to talk to my sister. I never heard she say those words. I never knew that I had destroyed her life. I loved my sister and I wanted what was best for her. Maybe what was best for her wasn't what I thought.

I opened the door and saw Alice sitting on my desk. She was looking at the Turtle Island's map. She had a confused and disappointed look on her face. I shut the door and I knew that she heard it. She didn't look at me; instead, she took a deep breath and asked.

"Are we going treasure hunting again?"

"Maybe." I answered not moving from where I stood.

She lifted her head and looked straight into my eyes.

"You have to let it go!" She demanded

"Let what go?" I asked waking to her

"You know what." She said "Her!"

"I have forgotten about her already." I said

"No you haven't!" She stood up "If you have, why are we going on a hunt again?"

I didn't know what to say. Words wouldn't come to me.

"You're not going to find it." She said "And even if you do, you're not going to bring her back."

"I'm not trying to bring her back." I said sadly "She will never be back."

Alice walked to me; her hand appeared on my cheek. She wiped a tear that I didn't realize that was laying there. She lifted my chin so that we were facing each other.

"You have to stop this." She said

"What?" I asked

"This piracy thing." She explained "You have to get a life. To get married and have kids."

"Is that the life you wanted?" I asked

Alice backed away and walked to sit on my black letter couch. I turned to look at her; she was staring at the floor.

"Edward, I didn't mean to say those things." She said "I'm sorry."

I walked to sit next to her.

"It's okay, Alice." I said "There is only one thing I don't understand."

Alice's turned to face me and asked.

"What?"

"Why did you never talk to me about this before?" I asked "It's not like I'm trapping you here. You can go if you want to."

Alice stood up and looked at me with wild eyes.

"Do you think it's easy for me?" She asked me locking our gaze "Yes, I would love to have a life, to get married and have kids. But I can't do that." She threw her hand s in the air. "I can't live without you, Emmett and Jasper. You guys are my life." Her eyes were filling with tears. "I love you guys so much, that I wouldn't be able to live without you. Life without you is like life without air, it just doesn't happen. " She took a deep breath "And I'm sorry for not talking to you about it! But I can't ask you to leave this life that you like so much." She wiped the tears away. "I can't ask you to let everything go and live with me and my husband. Can I?"

Without thinking I stood up and hugged her. Her tears started to fall, making my shirt wet. I could hear her heartbeat; it was beating fast and strong.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said through her hair "You know I love you."

Her face appeared on my chest.

"I know that." She said "That's why I like Bella. She is a wonderful girl, determined and really shy. She reminds me of you." She laughed "But Bella reminds me of the outside world, she is my only connection to that."

"Hum." I mumbled

"Where's she by the way?" Alice asked me

I took Alice away from my arms.

"Well…"

"Why did you do to her?" Alice asked "Where is she?"

"She is in the cage." I whispered but I know that Alice heard me

"YOU WHAT?" She screamed

"I'm sorry Alice but we have to –"

I didn't finish my sentence because Alice had already walked out of the door and was screaming my brother's name.

"EMMETT!"

Emmett appeared, scared. He looked at me then looked at Alice.

"Emmett! Open the prison NOW!" Alice demanded

Emmett looked at me again, asking for permission. I nodded my head then he went to open the prison. While he was there, Alice turned to me and said.

"She's not an animal." She turned again "I'm taking her out of there."

"Alice, I--" I tried to explained but was interrupted by Emmett

"It's open."

Alice picked an oil lamp that was on the floor and walked to the stairs of the prison. I followed her. She climbed down the stairs with me behind her. We saw a shadow; Alice stretched her arm that was holding the oil lamp and the light enlightened Bella. She was sleeping.

"Bella." Alice said "Wake up."

Bella was beautiful. I had noticed before but not like this, not when she was sleeping. Her chocolate brown hair fell perfectly on her shoulder. Her eyelashes were big and full. Her lips were red and looked delicious. I looked at her body, which looked like it was draw by an artist. Her thighs, her hips, her breasts. I kept wondering how anyone could have mistaken her by a man. My mind was interrupted by the marc on her neck. It was a perfect red shape of hand. My hand.

"Bella, wake up." Alice said again.

After some moments Bella woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Alice suspiciously.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" She asked still sounding sleepy

"I'm taking you out of here." Explained Alice with a smile "My brothers don't want to, but I'm doing it anyway."

Bella lifted so that she was sitting instead of lying on the floor.

"No, Alice." She said "I'd rather be here."

"Why?" Suddenly Alice's smile disappeared

"Your brothers don't trust me. They have to know that I'm not trying to get them in trouble." She explained "They have to trust me. And the only way that will happen is if I stay here. They can't see me as a threat. "

"But Bella." Whined Alice

"No buts." Bella said "Just give them time."

"Are your sure?" Asked Alice

"Yes." Said Bella

"Okay." Said Alice "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Alice."

With that, Alice climbed the stairs again. Emmett closed the opening and stood next to me.

"Edward, can you take me to my room?" Alice asked me

"Sure."

We walked silently to the big corridor. There weren't many lights there, then I couldn't see Alice's face, I couldn't know what she was thinking or at least try to figure it out. We got in front of her room and Alice broke the silence.

"She's a nice girl, Edward."

"We don't know that yet." I argued

"I know." Alice said "She's my friend."

"She could be lying." I said

"She wasn't." Alice replied "If you try a little hard, you can even tolerate each other."

"Oh, really?"

"Or even more." Alice said smiling and lifting an eyebrow

"Goodnight, Alice." I said laughing

"Goodnight, Edward."

I walked to my cabin and laid on my black couch. I let my mind drift in different thoughts, my family and my friends. But after a while, my thoughts were concentrating in only one person. An angel with no wings, pale skin, chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes, so beautiful that if you look at her to much you can go blind. That night I dreamed, I dreamed about her and me together, I dreamed about kids. Everything was worth it if I was with her. That night, I dreamed about an angel, I dreamed about a life I never pictured before,a life full of love.

**Please review *-***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Listening

I didn't know how many days I stood there. I could hear the water bumping in the ship and the fishes swimming in the ocean. I heard every conversation outside, from where I were, I could hear everyone clearly. However, my vision was limited. My eyes didn't capture anything besides the dark. Occasionally, someone came here to bring me food and sometimes Alice showed up. That was the only time I could see the light, when the opening of my prison was unlocked.

Alice came to talk to me about Jasper. She kept rambling about how she never stood alone with him. She always said that every time she was with him she didn't know what to say. I laughed, and when she asked me why I was laughing I said that I couldn't imagine her speechless.

"That's not funny, Bella." She said, serious, and that only made me laugh more.

I was starting to really like Alice, she was becoming a great friend and maybe the only true one I had. Before I entered this pirate's ship I only had friends that liked me because of my money, my status. I never felt that neither of them really knew me, not like Alice does. Because of that, I could relate to Edward, he came form a rich family and like Alice had told me, he hated the fake people who walked around him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I said, picking my breath again "Alice, you just have to talk to him."

Alice looked at me with puppy eyes.

"But talk about what?" She asked

"I don't know." I honestly said "Something you guys have in common."

She took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"I'm never alone with him." She complained "My brothers are always around."

"Your brothers are in Edward's cabin." I explained "And Jasper is alone right above us."

She lifted her head.

"How do you know that?" She asked, frowning

"I can hear everything form down here." I explained "Now, go up there and talk to him."

"I don't know…"

"Go, Alice!" I demanded

Without hesitating she got on her foot and climbed up the stairs. She closed the opening and I could hear her footsteps walking above. I pictured Jasper looking to the ocean and Alice walking to his side.

"Hey, stranger." I could hear Alice's voice perfectly, like we were in the same room.

"Hi." Jasper responded

"What are looking at?" Alice asked

"Nothing." Jasper said "Everything."

"How can you look at nothing and everything at the same time?" Alice asked him

Jasper giggled and said "You just have to look at the ocean."

They became quite for a moment, I suspected that Alice started looking at the ocean and I was right.

"I don't see anything." She said

"Exactly."

"I don't get it." Alice replied

"Come here." Japer said and I heard Alice's footsteps again walking toward where he was "You look at the horizon and is like you're looking at nothing, right?"

"Right." Responded Alice and then I realized how close they were from one and another

"But actually, you're looking at so many things. The sky, the ocean, the fishes underneath." Jasper said "It's like you're looking at everything. It's so beautiful."

Alice giggled and Jasper asked "What's so funny?"

"It's just... Remember when we were young?" Alice asked

"Yeah."

"When we were young and went to the beach, you were afraid of the ocean." She said

"I remember that." He replied

"You used to say that the ocean was full of mythical creatures." Alice said "You believed in women that were so beautiful that they would drown you if you looked in their eyes."

I listened quietly and only paid attention to their conversation.

"They have silver eyes." Jasper began "Their beauty is so amazing that if you look it at too much you can go blind."

I took a deep breath and tried to control my heart.

"If you find one of them, your eyes will be locked together." Jasper continued "And without your noticing, they will drown you softly."

I swallowed hard.

"But it's just a legend." Jasper said

"Does that mean you faced your fears?" Alice asked

"Yes." Jasper whispered "But I still believe on them."

"Do you think that they are the most beautiful creatures on earth?" Alice asked in also a whisper

"Not as beautiful as you." Replied Jasper "They could never compare to you."

I could almost hear their hearts beating fast and strong. For what I could imagine they were about to kiss. But suddenly I heard an opening door slam and two pair of feet moving away from each other.

"Jasper!" I heard Edward's voice screaming

I heard a pair of feet start walking to where Jasper and Alice were.

"I need to talk to you." Edward's voice said "Alice, could you give us a moment?"

"Sure, Edward." She said through her teeth and walked away for, what I suppose, her room

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked

Jasper took a deep breath and answered "I don't know." He lied "What do you want to talk about?"

I heard a noise that could only be paper.

"Emmett and I have been through this map over and over again." Edward said "But we can't read it."

"Let me see." Jasper picked the map

"We don't know how to get to Turtle Island." Edward said "We don't understand it."

They were silent for a moment, and then Jasper spoke.

"I understand what you are saying." I heard the map being folded "But I only can give you an answer tomorrow."

"Fine, is late." Edward said "We talk about that tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Edward." Jasper said

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and drifted in my sleep. Differently from the other time I slept, this time I didn't dream. I was so tired that when my eyes shut down the darkness that was surrounding my prison entered my head and invaded my mind, making dreaming impossible.

The next time I woke it wasn't voluntarily. The loud footsteps above me took me away from my undreamed sleep. There were so many people walking fast, so much bumping on the wooden floor that it gave me headaches.

In that moment I realized that I had to find a way to get out of there. I couldn't stand anymore, the noises, the dark, the smell. It was so unbearable and without realizing I started to hyperventilated. My throat was closing and my breathing was getting harder to pick up, what remind me of when Edward put his hand on my throat and started squeezing. Instantly, I put my own hand on my throat and laid it where Edward's hand still burned on my flesh.

I don't know how long I stood in that position, but some time later the opening from my personal jail opened, revealing someone who I did not expected to see here.

"Jasper." I mumbled t myself

Jasper was the one who was bringing me food. Normally, who brought me food was one of the crew guys. Jasper was walking down the stairs with brad, water and the map. My eyes became locked on the map. I could see what they were talking last night, there was circled place. A smile crossed my face.

"Jasper." I called him

Jasper gave me the food and looked at me. A wall of bars separating us.

"What?" He asked

"I heard you and Edward, last night." I said, smirking

Jasper raised an eye brown to me. "Heard what?"

"I heard you guys saying that you can't find a way through the map." I explained

"How did you hear that?" He asked

"I can hear everything from down here." I said "But that's not really the point." I continued "The point is that, I looked at the map that you're holding and I saw the circled part."

"So what?" Jasper asked

I raised an eyebrow to him and smiled "What if I told you that I know how to pass there?"

EPOV

I was sitting on my table, looking at some paper to find a way through the map that Jasper and I were talking about. But, despite all my effort, I couldn't find a way to pass the forest. Nobody has ever been there, and the ones who have didn't come alive. So, it was like trying to find clues from an unsolved enigma.

I was concentrated on my work when I heard my door being opened. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hi, Alice." I said

"Actually it's me, Emmett." My brother said

"Oh." I said not moving my eyes from my table "Hi, Emmett."

"But I'm here also." Said my sister

"Hi, Alice." I said

My sister walked next to me and put her hand on the table, covering my work. That made me look up.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked

"I want you to stop working for a second." She replied "Let's talk."

I stopped my work and stretched myself on my chair. After that, I got up and walked to my black leather couch and laid there with my eyes closed.

"Okay." I said "Now, talk."

"Have you chosen the one that is going to stay on the ship?" Emmett asked

"Yes." I responded "Jasper already chose them."

I heard Alice's footsteps; she walked to where I was and sat on my couch.

"Where is he, by the way?" She asked

"Feeding Bella." I replied. I heard Emmett's laugh

"She's not an animal, Edward." Alice said in a serious tone "And why was he the one who had to bring her food?"

"Because everyone is busy." Emmett explained

After Emmett had said that, my door slammed opened.

"Speaking of the devil." I replied

"Bella!" Alice screamed

"Bella?" I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

Jasper had opened the door with Bella behind him. He looked at me and Emmett. Alice ran to Bella and started jumping up and down. Jasper closed the door and turned to us.

"We need to talk." He simply said

I stood up and walked to him "Did you free her, Jasper?" He didn't meet my eyes and I asked again "Did you?"

Jasper looked into my eyes and said "Yes"

"Why did you do that?" Emmett asked behind me

"Because I know the way to the Turtle's Island." Bella spoke

I turned to face her. She had a defiant look and her eyes, she looked even more beautiful than the first day I saw her. This time I could see her clearly, her angelical skin, her brown warming eyes and her chocolate hair. Her full red lips, which called my name and her full chest which I hadn't realized earlier. She had an amazing body, her waist was well defined and I could imagine her flat stomach and her stunning thighs.

"Just listen before you judge her." Jasper said

I swallowed hard before asking her "Do you know?"

"Yes." She replied "Jasper, could you lend me the map?"

"Sure." Jasper held her the map.

Bella started walking to my table, everyone followed her. She sat on the chair and opened the map. Her little finger traced the old paper until she found what she was looking for.

"Here." She said pointing at a part of the map "This is the Indian's forest. It's well known for the cannibal tribes that live there."

"Cannibal?" Alice asked shocked

"Yes. It's a very dangerous place." She turned to me "That's why the key that you're looking for it's there."

"Key?" I asked

She smiled "Yes. You want to find the treasure right?" I nodded "Then you have to find the key first. Then the treasure."

"We were looking at the wrong place." Jasper explained "We wanted to go all the way to Turtle's Island. But we have to pass this forest first; we didn't know that, that's why we didn't understand the map."

"I can see that now." I said "So we have to pass this?"

"Yes." Bella said

"And you know who to?" I asked

"Yes." Bella responded again

"How?" Emmett asked her

Bella waited a second and said "Since I was twelve I've been searching for ways to get to Turtle's Island. In these years I found things that I would never have figured out myself." She looked at Alice "I found out secrets, I learnt things, discovered maps. And one of the things I found out was how to get to the Turtle's Island."

Bella took a deep breath and continued

"I looked at this map so many times that it became a part of my mind, my memories." Bella said "I didn't have to look at it anymore."

"Wait." Jasper said "Have you look into this map before?"

Bella giggled "Jasper, did you think that you got your hands in this map by accident?"

Jasper looked at her confused.

"I had everything planed." Bella explained "I just need someone who would be stupid enough to go to the Turtle's Island just because of a treasure. When I heard that pirates were coming to town, everything fit. ."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked her

"With a few briberies and some acquaintances." Bella replied smiling "I made you put your hands in this map."

Jasper, Emmett and I were exchanging glances. I actually didn't know if that impressed or intimated me. Bella saw that and she said while she got up form the chair.

"I can see that you have to talk, I'm going to let you guys alone. Come, Alice." She called my sister and they both walked out of my cabin "We will be outside."

We waited for the door to shut. We heard it closing and Emmett was the first to speak.

"What do you guys think?"

I sat on the chair that Bella had just been, I could still feel her presence there.

"Do you believe her, Jasper?" I asked

"Unfortunately." He said "I do."

I turned to look at him.

"It fits." He explained "What she said, it fits. Now I understand why they gave me this map so easily, this is not something we can find everyday. "

I ran my hand on my hair.

"I believe her too, Edward." Emmett said "And I found very impressive what she did."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked

"To enter a pirate's ship knowing that women are not allowed." Emmett explained "She could have had herself killed, she is very brave."

"Or stupid." I replied

"Besides, she is great in everything here. She helps everyone." Jasper completed "And she is a great fighter, most of them here don't even know how to pick up a sword."

"Indeed she is." I agreed

I ran my hand on my hair again.

"So it's decided." I said "She's staying."

"But do you believe her?" Jasper asked

"It doesn't matter." I replied "Let's talk to her."

Us three got up and walked out of the cabin. It didn't matter if I believed in her or not, she would help us find the treasure and it would be strictly professional. My feelings toward her wouldn't interfere on our gold, because, if she ended up being a traitor, I would have to kill her, without any pity. That's what pirate's do; you can't get too involved, because if you do, you might get hurt. And I couldn't get hurt again.

The girls were talking and laughing. Bella saw us and stood up, Alice followed. My sister looked me, from her face I could see that she was trying to read my mind. I raised an eyebrow to her, she just shuddered.

"So, Bella." I began speaking "The guys and me talked."

"And?" She looked at me with puppy eyes

"And we decided that-" Jasper continued

"We believe you." Emmett finished "You're staying."

Alice and Bella both screamed at the same time. They started jumping up and down and hugging each other. Their smile didn't fade from their faces. I smiled too, because I saw how my sister was happy. I loved my sister and I just wanted to see her happy, it had been so long since I saw her smile like that.

"Bella, you're moving to my room." Alice said

"Okay." Bella smiled.

Bella put her hand on her neck and started tracing it like she was trying to find something. Then I realized that she was looking for her necklace, the one that I had stole form her, but the only thing she could find was its shadow. She realized that she wasn't wearing it and took her hand away.

"Okay come on!" Alice said "We have to go to our room!"

Alice pushed Bella and they both disappeared through the corridor that leaded to our room.

"Edward, I'm going to sleep." Emmett said "Goodnight, man."

"I'm going also." Jasper said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied

I didn't want to sleep so I decided to stay in my cabin. The time passed and I found myself sitting on my desk with Bella's necklace on my hand. My fingertips traced the blue jewelry and compared it to its owner.

Someone knocked on my door. I was so concentrated on what I was doing that the sound made me jump.

"Come in." I said

The door opened, revealing my brother.

"Hey Edward." Emmett said "Can't sleep?"

"No." I replied "And you?"

"No." Emmett said "Is that Bella's necklace?"

"Yes."

"Are you giving it back to her?" He asked

"I don't know." I responded

"I think she's missing it." He said "Alice told me that this is the only connection she has with her mother."

I look up to him. "What do you mean?"

"The necklace belonged to her mother, she never met her." Emmet said "Wouldn't you just hate it if someone stole something that important from you?"

Emmett smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not Tanya, you know." Emmett continued "I think you can trust her."

I stood up and walked out of my cabin, leaving Emmett alone. I knew he wouldn't mind, so I didn't care. I walked to the endless corridor and to my sister's room. First, I hesitated, but the door in front of me opened.

Bella looked at me with open eyes. She was wearing a nightgown that showed her full chest and her soft skin.

"I heard a noise and…" Bella apologize "I'm sorry, you can go back to what you were doing."

"Can I come in?" I asked before she closed the door

"Sure."

I walked inside and saw my sister sleeping; she looked much quieter while asleep.

"She looks much harmless, doesn't she?" Bella asked

"Yeah." I giggled "Look, I want give you something."

She sat on her bed and asked "What?"

I walked to her and took her necklace form my pocket. Bella's eyes shined when she saw the blue heart that lay on hand.

"Here, this is yours." I gave her the necklace

She picked it from my hand without taking her eyes from it "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." I said "Now I must let you sleep."

I turned around but was interrupted.

"Wait." Bella said "Could you help me put it on?"

I turned around again and walked to Bella. I sat on the bed, behind from where she was and picked the necklace. She lifted her chocolate brown hair, exposing her neck and her almost bare back. Her scent was intoxicating, her presence made my heart beat fast, my blood boil. I traced my fingertips through her skin, instantly chills ran through my body. I found that her skin was softer than I imagined, her skin was more delicate that my mind pictured.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bella asked putting her hand above the blue heart.

"Yes, breathtaking."

**Hope you liked it! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Scars

BPOV

It had been a week since I left the cage. During this time, Alice and I became great friends, we talked about everything. In the end she knew almost all my secrets and dreams… Almost. Emmett showed up to be a pretty funny guy, he always made me laugh with silly jokes or just by being Emmett. Jasper was the quiet one, we barely talked, but I didn't feel uncomfortable being with him in a wordless conversation. We shared the same taste in stories; when we talked, he would normally tell me new and improved stories about the endless ocean and its mysteries.

With Edward it was different; we never spoke, except for some greeting. Not that I cared, but sometimes if felt like he was avoiding me. In the beginning I thought it was something from my mind, something I made up, but with the passing of time I realized that it wasn't. I asked Alice about it and instead of answering me, she just shuddered, letting me alone with my thoughts.

I was sitting on Alice's bed, or as Alice said, on my bed. I was looking at some letters, love letters, from Alice's parents. They were amazing; when Carlisle, Alice's father, wrote to Esme, Alice's mother, he did it so deeply, so passionately that made me cry. Alice told me that they loved each other a lot, that she never had a doubt about it. She told me that she didn't cry for her parents deaths, because they died the way they wanted to: together.

Alice told me that Carlisle was a handsome man, who was indicated by his father to enter in politics but, as a rebel, said that he didn't want to be a politician, he wanted to be a doctor. Carlisle's father was in fury, he couldn't accept that Carlisle wouldn't continue on the family history, so he expelled his son from his home. But, as Carlisle's mother loved him so much, she hid Carlisle in his house, in a place where his father wouldn't see. Then, Carlisle went to medical school and lived as a prisoner, but in the end he became a doctor, a very successful one. Alice told me that her father said he saw Carlisle's father one day and that he looked the same way he did, only older. Differently from Carlisle, his father didn't recognize him, so he just passed by his son without even looking to him.

Esme's story was different; she wasn't rich, she didn't have a father or a loving mother. Although, Alice told me that she was beautiful. Esme was wanted by most men in her town, she had many proposals, but as Alice said to me, she didn't believe in marriage without love, so she didn't marry anyone. One day, Esme was walking alone, late at night, and it wasn't usual for women to walk alone that late. But Esme was tired of her house, so she decided that she needed fresh air. Without knowing where he had appeared from, a drunken guy pushed her to the ground and raped her. Later she found out that she was pregnant, and promised that she would love the child and raise it, in the best way she knew how to do it. When Alice told me this I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know Esme, but by this simple fact of she deciding to raise a child alone, without a man, and after of what happened to her, made me like her even more.

Alice continued the story saying that many people gossiped about her, made up stories that weren't true. In the end, not many men wanted her anymore, she wasn't wished, she was, like her mother said, old trash. When she gave birth, something unexpected happened: the baby was dead.

I could see Alice lowering her head, not meeting my eyes. This subject must be hard for her, but she got the courage to tell me. She trusted me, I could tell.

After a month, Esme wasn't welcome anymore in the places she used to be, no one would marry her, and her family despised her. So, she decided to kill herself. She went to a cliff near her town. She was about to jump, when Carlisle saw her. He was in her town to take care of a person that had requested his skills. He convinced her not to do it. That's how they met.

"My father said that my mother didn't care about him." Alice finished telling me her parents' story. "That in the beginning she ignored his letters."

A smile crossed my face. "That's really nice."

Alice lay back on her bed and covered herself. It was, what I supposed, midnight. I wasn't really tired but I knew that if I didn't try to sleep I would be exhausted in the morning. Then, I imitated Alice and closed my eyes.

A minute later…

"Tell me about your family." Alice said making me open my eyes

I turned my body to her, she was looking to me. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you told me so little about them." Alice replied "I don't know, tell me something."

I sighed deeply and turned my body again, so that this time I was staring at the ceiling above us.

"My family isn't as welcome and warm as yours." I started explaining "My father's name is Jared; he is married to my stepmother, Jessica. My dad never loved her, I could tell, and I knew that she never loved him either. She only wants his money. My father always worked a lot, I almost never saw him, so I got stuck with Jessica. I hated her, and she hated me. We fought a lot, and sometimes she beat me. But I never told my dad anything, I didn't think it was right to give him any more trouble." I took a deep breath "During the years I put up with her. Until my dad died." I could feel my eyes filling up with tears "He died six months ago. But before he did, he promised my hand to Michael, and told me to be happy with him. I tried, I swear I tried." I was crying now. I had been holding that memory for so long. "But I don't love him, I can't marry someone that I don't love. I disappointed my father."

I felt someone sitting on my bed beside me. It was Alice; she pulled me and hugged me tight.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." She whispered in my ear.

"I miss my dad so much, after he got married everything changed. He didn't spend so much time with me as he used to. I never said anything to him. That's why I feel so bad, he died and I never got the courage to talk to him about the things that bothered me. It was like I didn't know him anymore." I let the tears fall on my cheek "But everything got a lot worse later."

"What happened?" She simply asked on ear, still hugging me

I sobbed "After my dad died, I moved to Michael's house, with his family." I needed to get that out of my chest. It had been so long since I had talked to someone about it. Actually I had never talked to anybody about it. I had friends, but I never felt so connected with them like I felt with Alice, so I never told them. "In the beginning everything was fine. His mother is very polite and she adored me." I sigh "But there was one night. I was sleeping and… And…"

Alice pulled my body so that we were facing each other. She whipped the tears away from my face and put my hair behind my ear.

"Tell me." She whispered looking straight into my eyes, her blue eyes full with sorrow

I lowered my head and looked at my lap, my fingers tracing the fabric from my nightgown. I couldn't look at my friend, I was too embarrassed.

"It was late at night and I was asleep." Apparently I had gotten the courage to speak "Michael came to my room. He said that he couldn't wait anymore. First I didn't understand, but he started touching my thigh, pulling my nightgown up." The tears were back on my face "He told me to lie down, I did and then he… You know." I was going to stop right there, but for some reason I didn't know I continued "He entered me, kissing my body during it. In the beginning I felt pain, a lot of it, and then, I just felt numb. I just stood there and waited for him to finish. When he was done, he gave me a little kiss on the lips and left the room. We never talked about it."

Alice put her hand on my chin lifting my face. She had a solidarity smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said

I whipped the lasting tears "It's okay." I replied, smiling a fake smile "That's past. Forget about it."

Alice crossed her arm "You can't forget about it." She complained "In life we pass through a lot. Our mistakes, the things that happened to us are what make us stronger." She continued "If we just forget about it, we forget who we are."

I looked at Alice speechless. She was right, of course she was. It just that I had locked those memories inside of me for so long, and it hurt so bad that I just wanted to forget, like it had never happened, but Alice was right. After that night I decided to run away, to try to find my mother, after that night, was when I decided to be free.

I smiled at my friend "You're right."

Alice smiled back at me.

I repeated "You're absolutely right."

*

The following day I was with Alice in the kitchen, making lunch. We were helping a lot this past few days, I mean, I was. I hated not doing anything, so I just found this to do. Alice wasn't very fond of this little complex I had of always wanting to do something, so normally she just sat and looked at me working. This little complex had another reason; I was, without anyone knowing, paying the trip. Not actually paying, but doing something, anything, so that I wouldn't feel so guilty about being on the ship doing nothing.

This time we decided to make lunch. Let's face it, none of the guys in the ship knew how to cook. Like I did, I decided to cook the meal. I was teaching her, at least trying to. From time to time she started complaining that she didn't have to know how to do it because in land she had maids that did that for her. When she complained I teased her, saying she didn't have the guts to cook. Then Alice looked at me with angry eyes but went back to what she was doing, not losing the battle with the food.

I turned my face to look at my friend and saw her cutting an onion. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked between laughs.

Alice looked at me with her two big blue eyes "Cutting an onion." She said as if it wasn't obvious.

"You have to peel first." I tried to explain. This time I was just giggling.

Alice looked at me and then to the onion. She looked at me again and went back the onion. Her mouth opened in O shape that matched the sound of "Oh!" that came out. Then, she started peeling the onion.

I shook my head, laughing at my friend and went back to the food. Sometimes, Alice just amused me.

We continued talking for a while, it always seemed that we left something to tell each other. We always had something to talk about.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Of course." She smiled at me

"Are you virgin? I mean…" I corrected myself. "Do you know something about sex?"

Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm a virgin." She confessed "But I always talked to my mother about these things. So I kind of know some things. Why?"

I thought before I said "Well… I was just wondering." I sigh "What is sex supposed to be like?"

Alice raised an eyebrow to me. "According to my mom it's supposed to be great, pleasuring. It's like your body… I just… I can't explain it because I have never done it."

"And what's an orgasm?" Now I just sounded dumb. I knew what it was, but I wanted to know what she would say.

"You didn't feel that when you had sex with Michael?" Alice asked me frowning

"I didn't feel anything." I replied "It was strange."

"Well I can't tell you." She said "You have to feel it."

I smirked at her "Have you ever had one, Alice?"

Alice laughed "Yes, sometimes when I look at Jasper. I don't know, it just happens. It's not something I plan."

I started laughing at her.

"What can I say?" Alice started defending herself "The man is gorgeous."

Now, we were both laughing.

Minutes later the door opened wildly revealing no one less then Emmett. He had a big goofy smile on his face while he walked to us. He sat on the chair not so much far away from us. Alice and I exchanged glances and looked at Alice's brother, who was still smiling.

"Hi Emmett." I said cutting the silence off.

"Hello my dearest Bella." Emmett said… Smiling. "I have heard that you were cooking, and then I came, to see it myself."

I turned my body so that this time I was looking at Emmett. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Who told you?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

"I did." Jasper said. He was the one who was walking to us now "It had been a long time since we ate good food."

"That's true." Emmett agreed "Since you got locked up."

I sighed and turned to continue cooking.

"Sorry about that, by the way." I could hear the sadness in Emmett's voice

I let a smile cross my face "It's okay."

"That's how I knew you always were a girl." Jasper said making me turn again. This time he sat next to Emmett. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I said skeptical

Alice turned also and asked "How could you tell?"

Jasper pointed at me "She cooks too well." Jasper said "It couldn't be a guy. I knew that there was something wrong, I jut knew it."

Yeah, right.

Jasper picked an apple and started eating it. I decided that I need to talk to him and for that to happen I had to get rid of Alice and Emmett. I searched for an excuse, any actually, just so that I could talk to him. I looked around and then… Tomatoes!

"Alice, we need tomatoes." I said quickly, not looking at her.

Alice turned and looked around trying to find some. When she finally gave in she said. "That's right. I am going to go pick some."

"Emmett, go with her." I replied

Emmett got off his chair and walked Alice to where the food was. I waited a few seconds so that I could be sure that they weren't close and then walked to sit next to Jasper, in the chair where Emmett was sitting.

Jasper looked at me with curious eyes. He continued eating his apple, it was almost over by now. I waited him to finish so that I could speak.

"First." I lifted a finger "There is no way you could see through my disguise, even if I am an amazing cook." I lifted my second finger "Second. I wanted that something to be wrong, you tried to find a flaw on me, because I got really attached to Alice and when you saw her and me talking, the little green monster that I like to call jealously showed up. All in all, you like Alice." I lifted my third finger "I don't actually have a third argument, is more like a question."

Jasper had heard me without saying anything. I realized that he wasn't speaking so I continued.

"When are you going to make a move?" I asked in a serious tone

This time Jasper stood up and walked around the kitchen. "I… I don't…" He began to ramble but never actually looking at me, he traded me for the floor "I don't know what to do, I'm still very confused about my feelings toward her and I don't want to hurt her."

I stood up and walked to where Jasper was, his eyes never meeting mine. If you didn't know Jasper you would say that he wasn't one of those guys who opened up, but when you get to know him and he let you entered in his life you realize that he is a very sentimental guy, a caring one. I put my hand on his arm making he look at me. His eyes were full with pain in his eyes. I could tell that he was having an internal battle with his feelings.

"She will wait for you." I smiled at him. My comment made him smile too "As long as you like."

Before he could reply the door opened, breaking our little conversation. Alice and Emmett appeared. Alice had an angry look on her face while Emmett looked rather amused. I took a good look on them and saw that Alice's dress and Emmett's shirt were full with red spots.

"What happened?" Jasper asked before I could

"What happened?" Alice repeated Jasper's question, only in an angry tone "I'll tell you what happened!" She pointed at Emmett "My stupid brother was playing with the tomatoes when suddenly he fell, smashing them ALL!" Alice sacred us "And if that wasn't enough he had to pull me to the ground making my dress dirty!"

Alice looked like she was about to cry. I saw Jasper almost walking to comforter her but he hesitated, so I went. I put my arms around her tiny body and sat her on the chair where Jasper was sitting.

"Look at my dress, Bella." She said touching it "It's all dirty and it won't come out."

"Relax, Alice, you have other dresses." Emmett said not far away from us

I had to hold Alice because she was about to jump on him like a lion jumps on a prey. Alice's face was red and she was breathing hard, her hands were on fits. Really, I have never seen her like that. Mental note, never complain to Alice about clothes.

"Why are you still here?" Alice said through her teeth.

"Alice, with some soap the red will disappear." I tried to calm her down

Apparently it worked because she turned to me smiling "Really?"

"Yes."

Alice jumped from her sit and went to continue cooking "Come on guys, we have to finish lunch!"

I got up and went to help. Emmett and Jasper kept on looking us working, sometimes I shot a glare at them but they just smiled. After a while we were almost done, the only thing that was missing was the desert. I told Alice that we didn't need desert, but she insisted and insisted.

"But I don't know how to make desert." I replied, shuddering

Alice though for a while, her hand on her chin scratching the inexistent beard. I looked at the guys, they looked at me. Until Alice lifted a finger showing she had an idea.

"Edward can!" She stated

She smiled at me a really devious smile.

"Go call him Bella." She said.

I knew that something was up. I found that was very amusing to know that someone in this ship, besides me, could cook, but I never thought that this person would be Edward. Never in my life, he didn't seem like the type.

"No way." I said shortly

"Why not?" Alice gave me her puppy eyes. I was becoming very accustomed with them in the past dew days. She always used them when she wanted something, it was like her weapon. They had worked before, but not this time.

I decided to answer her "Because he loathes me."

"No, he doesn't."

I turned to look at the two men who had spoken the same thing, in the same time and mouthed "Not helping!"

I sighed and turned to my friend again.

"See, Bella. Pleeeaasee." Alice whined with puppy eyes again. "I want desert."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, giving up.

Alice pushed me out the kitchen against my will. I walked to Edward's room. I knew were it was, sometimes, after Alice had fallen asleep I would see him walk there, only a shadow in the darkness, but I still could tell that was him.

So there I was, in front of his door. I breathed and knocked. No one answered, so I did it one more time. Again, silence. I took the courage, from God knows where and opened the door. It was unlocked like I thought it would be. I opened the door and called his name. For the third time, silence. So I entered his room.

His room was different from Alice's. Bigger, messier. It had a wardrobe and a desk, where a bunch of paper and some instruments for navigation were. It had a big open window and like it was still day, the sunrays passed through the window showing the way to a gigantic bed. Then I saw it.

Edward was in his room, sleeping. His torso pointing at the ceiling and only a fine fabric of sheet hiding his privates. He was naked, completely and beautifully naked. His face was angelical, his messy bronze hair wildly on his face and on his pillow. His chest sliced moving up and down with the air that he breathed.

His chest. Oh my God, his chest.

I couldn't help it. This man was beautiful in the face and so attractive in body. It was too much, but still, I couldn't look away. His body was well built, I must say, his chest was perfectly defined and his abs were rock hard. I just wanted to touch it, so badly. His arms were big and muscular. When he breathed, his chest went up and down making me crazy.

The sheet stopped right after his perfect abs. My hands were shaking on my sides, just wanting to rip that sheet off and free what was underneath it.

Before realizing, I was biting my lower lip and touching my necklace. I was breathing hard and I didn't know why. I never felt those feelings before. It was like combustion inside of me, like I was about to explode in any second. But if felt so good. I knew that what I felt was pure lust, sweet and forbidden lust. I knew lust was a sin, but in that moment I didn't care. I wasn't much of a catholic anyway.

I adventured myself on walking. I moved my feet to sit next to him on the bed. His features looked to peaceful, so innocent. I sat slowly; I didn't want him to feel that I was there. And then I did it. I touched his abs, and it was rock hard as I suspected. I kept looking at him to see if would wake up or not. He was deeply asleep, so I traced further, moving to his chest and letting my fingertips fill his skin, his soft skin.

The combustion only grew bigger in me together with the lust. I didn't know why I was touching him but I knew I had to I juts had to. I reached for his chest for the hundredth time, tracing my fingers without having a real destiny and saw a scar next to his heart. Then I began to trace it, slowly, feeling it.

Without noticing my wrist got caught. I looked up and saw a very sleepy but aware Edward. His green penetrating eyes looked at me, his lips a tight line. His eyes didn't show much, they were blank; I would be like that too if someone had just woke me up.

"What do you want?" He said in serious tone, dropping my wrist.

His touch still burned on my wrist. "Alice is calling you." I said not looking at him. I was too embarrassed.

Then it came. The blood rushed trough my veins and rested on my cheeks, making me flush scarlet red. I hated when that happened.

"For what?" He asked.

I was still not looking at him.

"She wants desert." I said rubbing the place where he had just touched.

He lifted from his bed, forgetting I was there and forgetting he was naked. I couldn't see but I thought he was looking form some clothes to wear. He was making it impossible for me. The combustion had just loose crazy inside of me and I was almost not controlling myself.

He was naked. We were in the same room. He was naked in the same room as me.

I tried breathing slowly, trying to control my reaction. Again, without my noticing I was biting my lower lip, I was biting so hard that it almost bled.

"You are a man who can cook." I said not really knowing why, but saying it anyway "I never thought I would see that in my life."

I dared myself to look at him. He was fully dressed now, but still looked gorgeous than before. His hair was still messy and his eyes were more awake then before.

He walked to where I was, making me stand up by impulse. "You're woman who can fight." He got closer to me and whispered in my ear creating shiver that ran all through my body "I never though I would see _that_ in my life."

Kill. Me. Already.

Then he was gone. He walked through the door leaving me alone

I think I stood there for about ten minutes. I didn't trust myself to walk but I knew that eventually I would have too. So I started slowly. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Then it went. I made it all the way.

Alice was there, looking at the ocean. I went to be next to her.

"Did you have fun in my brother's room?" I had my eyes closed but I could feel her smile across this question

"You knew he was asleep." I shot at her

"Yes."

I turned my face, she was smiling at me while I was almost jumping on her.

"You knew that he sleeps naked."

"Yes." Her smile only grew wilder. "Do you want to know how I found out?"

"No! I hate you." I said, almost yelling "Did you at least want the desert?"

"Not really." She said smiling, again. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Ugh!"

"How do you feel?" Alice asked me

"In a combustion, like my body is about to explode." I didn't try to hide, it didn't matter anymore. "Like if I don't hold in something I will fall on the ground." I breathed "Like my body will never stop sweating or shaking." I closed my eyes "Like I need a really, but really, cold shower."

Alice got closer and said in my ear.

"That's an orgasm."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Talk

BPOV

It had passed several weeks since I left my home. Actually I couldn't call it home because I never felt like it was. No, not home, more like… Prison? No, not prison. Anyway, it had been weeks since we left there and as predictable and logical, we were running out on food. We would need to stop as soon as possible to pick some or we would starve.

Alice and I walked to the Captain's cabin to talk to the boys about it. We entered and the three guys were there, like they were expecting us. Edward was sitting behind his desk and Jasper and Emmett were on the black leather couch. Edward's green eyes pierced me, making me blush scarlet red. Apparently he did not forget about the day I caught him naked on his bed.

Alice waked to his brother while I stood next to the door with my face down, not making eye contact with anyone. I blushed harder each second because the only thing I could remember when I looked at him was his marvelous chest, his amazing rock hard abs and his perfect angelical –but still a little devious- face.

"We are running out of food." Alice said in demanding tone.

"We know." Edward replied. I heard a squeak then I lifted my face and saw that Edward was getting up from his chair.

"And?" Alice crossed her arms on her chest.

"And there is nothing to be worried about because we are very close to our next destination." Jasper replied not moving from the couch he was sitting on.

"Where that would be?" Alice asked, curious.

Edward sighed and looked at his sister. "Home."

Alice dropped her arms and screamed a high pitched scream. Instinctively I put my hand on my ears so I wouldn't become deaf. The boys did the same, but Alice continued screaming and jumping like a six year old who had just got a doll.

She ran to me with big a goofy grin on her face which reminded me of Emmett. She picked my hands and started jumping again. I imitated her and when I saw, we were both jumping like maniacs.

I laughed as we stopped.

"Bella we are going home." Alice hugged me "I miss home."

I hugged her back "I know, Alice."

She let me go and turned to the boys "When we are going to get there?"

"Two days." Emmett replied standing up. "We are going to stay for a while and then we go on with our treasure hunting."

Alice turned her face to me, smiling "Bella, you are going to love it there." She picked my arm and pulled me out of the cabin "We are going to have so much fun."

We were already outside the cabin.

"How is it like?" I laughed

"How is what like?" Alice asked me.

"Your house." I rolled my eyes

"Oh yeah." She began "It's so big and beautiful, Bella. My room is amazing. It has a huge bed and pink sheets. Oh! And I already know which room it's going to be yours. You will love it." She didn't even breathe "It has blue sheets and a huge bed just like mine. And it's close to everyone's. Oh! And I almost forgot. It's on the beach!"

On the beach?

"Alice, there are no such things as houses on the beach." I replied skeptically

"That's true, it doesn't." Alice lifted a finger "But my dad build one before we were born. My mom loved the sea, so dad wanted her to always wake up with the sea next to her every day."

Wasn't Carlisle lovely? I had never met him and I already loved him. That's where Alice, Emmett and even Jasper picked their kindness, except Edward, of course. He was still ignoring me. Fine, I wasn't talking to him either, but mostly because he wasn't talking to me.

But honestly, I had no idea what he had against me. Okay, I entered his ship without permission, dressed as I man and became best friends with his sister and everyone in the ship, kicked his ass on the sword fighting, got the trust of his friends and touch his naked chest while he was asleep. But seriously, he could really hold a grudge against people. Even if I hadn't ever talked to him I could see that he was really proud. I should know, I was too.

I would like to talk to him one day, but the problem is that he doesn't let anybody in. It's so frustrating, he is like a shell and no one that's new can go inside. Every time he look at me with his beautiful green eyes I feel invited to actually have a conversation with him, but then he shudder off ignoring my gaze. It's irritating, his mood swings were driving me crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked me out of the blue.

I looked at her, she had a curious look, her eyebrows frowning and her lips on a thin line. I raised an eyebrow to her curious face.

"Is just that for a second you had an annoying look on her face." She completed "So, what was you thinking about?"

I shuddered off and turned to look at the sea.

"Nothing." I lied

"Edward?" She said. I could almost feel her intense eyes on me.

I bit my lower lip. "Maybe."

"You like him!" I could see her smile on the corner of my eye.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her. Alice was smiling her shiny smile to me.

"I don't like him." I replied. It was completely true. I felt thousand of things towards him, except like. Irritation, yes. Attraction, maybe. Like, no. "It's just that he annoys me."

"Why does he annoy you?" Alice asked

"I don't know. It's just that I never talked to him and…" I sighed "He looks at me like he hates me or something."

"Oh darling, you never talk to him either." Alice laughed "And he doesn't hate you, you just intimidate him."

I raised an eyebrow to my friend. "Intimidate?"

"Well, he is not used to a girl being better than him in almost everything." She explained

"Hum."

"And he is also attracted by you." Alice continued talking "It has been a while since he was attracted to someone."

"How come?" It was almost unbelievable. Even without the fact that Edward was attracted to me. Not that I care. "Women must throw themselves at him."

Alice laughed "That's true. But he isn't interested in any of them" Her smiled faded from her face and her eyes were full with sadness "You see, he fell in love with someone a while ago but the girl broke his heart. He was never the same after that."

"What happened?" My voice full with concerned and curiosity

She gave me a fake smile "I don't think I should tell you." She sighed "It's just that it's his story and I know that he will tell you when he's ready." She bit her lower lip "I don't think I'm in the position to do so."

"It's okay." I said "You don't have to tell me anything."

She smiled "Anyway, changing the subject." Alice began "Edward is looking at you."

I rolled my eyes. "Is he?"

"Yes, he is." Her smiled only grew wilder "I think you should talk to him."

"About what?" I replied laughing

"I don't know." Her face became serious. She was actually thinking about it.

"Alice, don't be insane." I rolled my eyes "We have nothing in common."

"I have to disagree. You guys have a lot in common." She replied shaking her head "That's why I want you to go talk to him."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know."

"Come on." Alice smiled "He's not going to bite you." I sighed but she continued. "But that can always be arranged."

EPOV

Alice pulled Bella out of the cabin, leaving me and friends with our thoughts. Even with the door closed I could hear Alice talking, she was really excited to go back home. I was too, I missed home. I missed my room, my books and the beach. But I missed my piano the most. I always loved to play and my fingers tingled when I didn't. It had been a while since I last played but there was a melody that hunted my mind in a while and I had to write it down.

"I miss home." Emmett stood up and picked a bottle of rum and three cups

"Me too." Jasper said picking a cup from Emmett.

Emmett gave me one too and filled with rum, and did the same with Jasper's and his. I started drinking the rum slowly, letting the alcohol travel around my mouth and throat.

"What do you think of Bella?" I asked not making any eye contact with none of my friends.

I could see that Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances, trying to figure out why I had asked that.

Jasper asked was the first to speak "Why do you ask?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back "I just want to know."

Emmett sighed "She's nice."

"And funny." Jasper completed

"And intelligent."

"Don't forget beautiful."

"Never do."

"Okay, okay… " I cut them off. "I think I understood. So you guys like her?"

"Yes." They said together.

I stood up "That's what I wanted to know." And walked outside the cabin.

Outside Alice and Bella were still talking. My sister saw me and smiled; next she said something to Bella, who only rolled her eyes. There was never a moment where I wished more to read people's minds to know what she was thinking. I walked to the other side to stare at the sea.

When Bella walked inside the cabin to talk to us about the food she stood by the door and had her face down, never meeting my eyes. Her cheeks blushed and her hair fell on her face hiding it. I thought, in the beginning, that she was shy, but then I could see that actually she was ashamed of herself. That's why she hid her face, she was ashamed of had happened when I caught her touching me.

The truth was that I was awake in every moment, in every touch. The shadows of her fingers tracing my skin were still on me. Bella's touch was indescribable, it was fire, but also ice. It shocked me but was also smooth. But when she touched my scar, I had to interfere; when she touched that spot next to my heart it felt like she was trying to heal me, like she was making the scar disappear. That scared me, the sensation was something that I had never felt before in my life. I knew I was a little rude but it wasn't on purpose, I would never be rude to her on purpose.

Bella walked to stand next to me, the air blowing her hair, drifting her scent to me. She smelled like freesias and strawberries and... The sea. Yes, she smelled like the ocean around us. She looked at me, I hadn't realized but I was staring at her. Her brown eyes were warming and sincere. Her red lips were tempting and her white skin reminded me of an angel. She was indeed beautiful, something I could not deny. I lowered my eyes and saw her breast contracting with her breathing, her necklace only laid quiet above them, it only made her skin look more delicate.

"I am disappointed." She broke the silence

I looked at her and saw that she was smiling "Why's that?"

"I didn't think pirates would be like you." She replied turning her face to look at the ocean.

"What do you think we would be like?" I smiled

"I don't know." She sighed "I always thought pirated were… Were…"

"Bad?" I finished for her "Cruel?"

She looked at me "Something like that."

"I can always be bad, Bella." I responded smiling

She laughed "I know you can."

I laughed too "But honestly, I don't like to torture people."

"That's good." She replied "That shows the human side of you."

"I wouldn't say human." I replied "I would say mythical."

"Mythical?"

"Yes." I laughed "Mythical creatures don't fight, don't make wars. They are not mean, they live in peace."

"You believe in mythical creatures?" Bella raised an eyebrow to me

I laughed again "Yes, my mom used to tell me some stories and I kind believed them. I know it's stupid."

"Not at all." She smiled at me "I don't think it's stupid to believe in something that you don't know if exist."

"Do you believe?"

She laughed like she was laughing at her own personal joke "I do."

"At least we have something in common." I replied

"According to your sister we have a lot in common." Bella said

"Alice and her big mouth." I rolled my eyes "Don't believe in everything she says."

"Oh, you like her." Bella said

"No… I love her." I replied "She is much happier with you here."

We stayed quiet for a moment. Both of us were looking at the ocean. The silence was comfortable.

"I didn't want to get married." Bella said and I turned to her. "That's one reason I ran away."

"Why didn't you want to?"

She sighed "I didn't love him." She half-laughed "I know that in the world we live in it's almost impossible to marry for love, because everything is about status and who has more money, but I always dreamed of marrying someone I loved. God, I'm such an idiot."

"No, you aren't." I sighed "I always dreamed about marrying someone I loved too."

"Do you think that one day we will marry those people?" She asked me.

"Maybe you." I swallowed. "But not me."

"Why not?"

I sighed again. "The love of my life crushed my heart."

"Love will find you again." She put one hand one my shoulder "You just have to open your heart for it."

"Do you really believe that?"

She smiled "I do."

Once again, the silence took over us.

"What is the other reason?" I asked

"Other reason?" She raised an eyebrow to me

"You said that one of the reasons why you ran away was that you didn't want to get married." I explained to her "What's the other one?"

"Observant, are you?" She giggled "The other reason is that I want to find my mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yes, I never met her and now I want to know who she is." She replied. I felt like she was hiding something from me, but I didn't want to push her too much.

"And you think that she is in Turtle's Island?" I asked

"Yes."

"You know that's almost impossible, right?" I raised an eyebrow to her

"Why?"

"Because nobody lives there." I laughed "And the people who go never come back."

"But I have faith." She said like it was the simplest thing in the word

"Faith?"

"Yes, the same way I have faith that you will find love again." She replied "I have faith that I'll find my mom."

I rolled my eyes "You may find your mom, but I'll never find love again."

"You don't know." She winked at me "Love can be next to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Home

BPOV

I was sitting on the beach, wearing nothing but a nightgown, with my legs exposed to the moonlight above. The waves that came from the ocean wet my legs, but nothing happened. I stood still, letting the salt water pass through me, and again nothing. It was like the numbness had taken over me. I didn't know if I could move and I wasn't going to try. I liked the numbness, to not feel anything, no pain, nothing.

The waves got stronger, but I didn't care. The water was already touching my breasts, but I didn't care. I heard footsteps on the sand, but I didn't turn around. The footsteps got closer and a velvet voice called me.

"Bella."

My eyes got locked on the horizon in front of me. The velvet voice called for me again. I wanted to turn around to see who was the one calling me, but I couldn't find the strength to do it. So I kept on listening to his voice, while the waves got stronger and stronger.

"Bella, please, get out of there."

His voice was more urgent, like he wanted to help me but he couldn't. He was still calling for me, but my mouth wouldn't open itself to answer him. Then I saw it. A big wave was coming to me, strong and powerful. Like a beast coming to his prey. The velvet voice screamed for me.

"Bella! No!"

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact.

"Bella, Bella…" Someone shook me, waking me up from my dream.

I half opened my eyes and saw Alice fully dressed, smiling at me. I sat on my bed and yawned. I looked at Alice, who was kneeling in the floor still smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

She got up and sat next to me in bed.

"We're here!" She squealed

I raised an eyebrow "Here where?"

"Home!" She threw her hands in the air

I smiled at her and she threw me some clothes, so I could put it on. I quickly put them and, after I was done, she pulled me out of the room to outside. Everyone was there standing on the edge of the ship. Alice and I walked there and squeezed our entrance between the many men that were there.

After I had a clear view, I could see a house that was far away from where we were. Just like Alice had said, it was on the beach, something I had never seen in my life. The house was huge, painted in white. It was breathtaking. The house looked like it belonged to the royal family or something like that.

"Did you like it?" Alice asked by my side

I turned to her "I love it." I smiled "It's so beautiful."

"That's just from the outside." She replied "Wait until you see the inside."

I looked at her and she laughed.

"Alice, Bella." Jasper called us "Let's go!"

Alice walked to where Jasper was, together with Emmett and Edward. We entered a small boat that went down to meet the ocean under us.

"But what about our stuff?" I asked to Alice

"Don't worry." She replied "We have more things inside our house."

"Oh, okay."

With a quickly glance I saw Edward looking at me. It was so fast that I couldn't get what his eyes were showing. Before I could look at him, he turned his eyes and stared at the beach that we were heading for.

"I'm so happy that we are back." Alice began talking "I want to take a long hot bath and eat all of our best foods."

After a few minutes, we finally got to the beach. The boys got out of the boat first. Edward didn't even look back, he went straight to his house, and Emmett followed him. However, Jasper picked Alice's hand and helped her get out of the boat. He did the same with me, but I knew that he only did it to dismiss suspicions. I raised an eyebrow to him, who only chuckled.

My foot tickled when it touched the humid sand, the salt water felt good under my skin; even if I wasn't bare footed, but I still could feel it. I took a deep breath and continued walking to the big white house in front of me. When I realized, everyone was already inside, leaving me alone on the beach.

I got inside and saw Alice hugging an old aged woman that wore simple white clothes. Her skin was fair tanned and her hair dark as the night. Her face showed the lines of the years and the smile on her face showed the happiness she felt to have Alice here.

Alice saw me and picked me by the arm "Bella, this is Ruth." She introduced me to her "She helps around the house. Anything you want, you ask her."

I smiled "Hi."

Ruth put her right hand on my left cheek "You are so beautiful." Then she hugged me "It's nice to see that little Alice has a friend."

She let me go and I smiled, again. I realize that I was smiling a lot in the past weeks.

"Now, excuse me, I must prepare dinner." Then she was gone.

Alice turned to me.

"Let me show you the house." She said

She picked my arm and we walked together through her house. We saw the living room, dinner room, reading room and the library – which I wanted to stop to look but Alice wouldn't let me. In the end I knew that her house had at least twenty rooms. We were walking to the last place of the house – except my room, which she said it would be the last thing she would show me – and opened the door.

Inside the room, there was a big black piano. It looked untouched, so delicate. I walked to it and passed my finger through the ivory keys. I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano, but that was something that we didn't have in my house, because nobody there knew how to play it, then my father always said that it was stupid to have something that no one knew how to play, even if I told him that I would learn.

"Who plays it?" I asked to Alice.

She walked next to me "Edward." She said "He loves playing, at least he did."

I frowned at her "What do you mean?"

"After he had his heart broken he stopped. He doesn't play anymore, not in front of us anyway." She sighed "I heard him play once. He thought I wasn't home." She looked at him "It's not the same as before. He can never finish a song."

I pressed one of the keys and the sound was high-pitched. I pressed the next one and the other next to this one. Then I started playing the only song I knew how to play in the piano, the only I had learnt. The sound echoed through the room, entering in my ears, making me close my eyes and enjoy it.

When the song was done, I took my hand of the piano and turned to Alice. She softly smiled at me and walked to show me my room. We got there and Alice opened the door of it. It had a big bed in the middle, covered in blue sheets, and across the room a desk was covered with paper and ink. The room was beautiful as Alice had described it to me, it also had an open window that had view to the beach.

I walked to the window and saw the sun meet with the sea. Far away from the beach was the ship and if I tried hard I would be able see the whole crew. Alice walked to me and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Dinner is going to be ready in an hour." She said

"I'm not hungry." I replied not taking my eyes from the view. "I'm too tired."

She looked at me for a second then said "Okay. I'm going to find Edward." She took her hand out of my shoulder and walked to the door "At least take a bath."

I looked at the ocean in front of me.

"Oh… I will."

EPOV

I got out of the boat and went straight to my house. Emmett followed me and when I got inside I saw an old aged woman that I knew it was Ruth.

"Ruth!" Emmett screamed behind me.

He went to her and opened his arms to hug her.

"Hello, Emmett." She said, hugging him back "How are you?"

He let her go "I'm great." He smiled

Ruth look and me and walked to me. Her dark eyes eyeing me from top to bottom, her lips in a small smile. She hugged me softy and let me go. I missed Ruth, she took care of me when I was a child, and still does. I owned her a lot.

"And you, Edward." She crossed her arms "How are you?"

"Edward is great." Emmett smiled beside me and I raised an eyebrow to him "He has a new friend."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett…" I began

"C'mon Edward, Ruth will know eventually." Emmett put an arm over my shoulder

Ruth smiled "So Edward has a new friend?"

I sighed "She's Alice's friend." I corrected her "And if you excuse me I must go to my room."

I walked away from them and went to my room, which was close to Alice's, Jasper's and Emmett's. When Alice was born, her room was far away from ours, but when she was a nine she asked mom to change her room to be next to ours. According to her, siblings had to stick together, and sometimes she would sneak into my room because of nightmares. I kind of liked it, it seemed like I was protecting her. Protecting my little sister.

I walked inside my room to my bed and fell on it. I closed my eyes and concentrated only on my breathing. In and out. My thoughts drifted. I wasn't actually thinking about one thing, but many things at once. Even with the door closed I could hear Emmett and Jasper talking.

"Alice is showing Bella the house." Emmett said to Jasper, the sound of their footsteps was far away from me.

"I know. They are going to see Edward's piano." Jasper replied

My curiosity took over me. I opened my eyes and stood up. Slowly I opened the door to see if Emmett and Jasper where there, but they were already inside their rooms. I walked through the hallway to the music room, my personal room. Where my piano stood untouched for so long.

Like Jasper had said, Alice and Bella were there. Bella looked beautiful standing next to my piano, her hair falling on her face and her white skin contrasting with the black wooden. Slowly she started touching the keys and playing a song. I had never heard it, but it was beautiful. She closed her eyes and let the music enter her soul.

When the song was over, Bella and Alice were walking to where I was. Quickly I turned around and came back to my room. When I opened the door, I found Jasper. He was lying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

I look at him and walked to my couch that was across from my bed.

I sighed "What do you want?"

He stood up and walked to sit next to me.

"You like Bella." He stated

I rolled my eyes "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." He replied "I see the way you look at her."

I raised an eyebrow "The way I look at her?"

He moved his place from the couch "Yes. With lust, desire." He began talking waving his hand "You think she's beautiful, you find her amusing."

"That doesn't mean I like her." I replied "That just means I find her attractive." I continued "And I find many women attractive."

I didn't know why we where having this conversation. I should be the one talking to him. He is the one that liked my sister. Everyone always thinks that I don't know things, but the truth is that I always know, I only don't tell people that I do.

But something that I didn't know was my feelings for Bella. I didn't know if I liked her or not. I knew I felt attracted to her. How couldn't I? She was breathtaking. But did I like her? I didn't know.

Jasper sighed "Suit yourself." He stood up "You will find out eventually."

He walked to the door and turned to look at me one last time.

"But Edward." He began talking "You do like her." He opened the door "You just can't see it yet."

With that, he closed the door. I stood up and walked to the window. I could hear Jasper's voice, he was taking to Alice. That made me smile. I couldn't think of anyone better than Jasper to be with her. I trusted him completely. I knew I couldn't protect Alice forever, but I knew that Jasper would.

The sunset was over, it was already dark outside. The water was shining with the moonlight above. It was full moon and the stars were so bright that if you stared at them for too long you could go blind.

I closed my eyes and lowered my view to the beach. The waves were strong and powerful. I always loved the beach, the ocean. It was something I could connect with my mom. I remember that when I was little I played on the beach. She was always there with me. We made sand castles, but we never actually finished them, because they would eventually fall and we would have to start everything over and over again.

I was staring on the beach when I saw a shadow. I couldn't come up with a face; it was too dark to it. But I knew it was girl. She was wearing nothing but a nightgown. She walked gracefully to the ocean, not minding the strong waves that hit her. Without stopping, and with the water hitting her waist, she continued on walking deeper into it. The water began hitting her breasts and then it came: a big wave hit her, making her disappear. I looked at this scene, terrified. I waited a few seconds to see if she would come up for air. Nothing. I waited a minute. Nothing.

I couldn't just stand there and let this girl drown herself. I turned around and walked to the door, but before I could reach it, it opened wildly, revealing my sister. Alice closed the door behind her and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked frowning

"A girl.. She entered the water." I stuttered "She didn't come up. She… She drowned."

"Edward, stop." Alice put her hands on my cheeks "We are alone here. No one entered the water. No one drowned." She sighed "You're tired, Edward. You have been working a lot lately."

I closed my eyes and sighed "You're right." I turned and waked to my window "It's probably something from my mind."

We stood a few moments in silence while I looked at the ocean in front of me, so that I could find this girl, and only to know that I didn't make her up.

Alice sat on my couch "I came to say that dinner is ready."

I turned to her "I'll be there in a second." I smiled "Is everyone eating?"

She stood up and walked to the door "No, Bella told me she's too tired." She turned to me "She's sleeping."

I didn't say anything. My sister opened the door and turned to me.

"Come, Edward."

"In a second." I replied and heard the door closing.

I took one last glance on the infinite ocean in front of me. The girl never showed up, never came up for air. I closed my eyes and sighed hard. I was losing it. I was making things up.

I turned around and mumbled while I walked to the door.

"Great, Edward. Now, every time you look at the ocean you will see the girl who was taken by the waves and never came back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Friends

BPOV

The next day I woke up with the sun blinding me. I opened my eyes, yawned and stretched myself on my bed. I sat on it and ran one of my hands on my hair. I stood up and walked to the mirror of the room. I took a glance on myself, frowned my eyebrows and groaned. I looked awful. My hair was messy, my eyes were half-opened and my face was still a little swollen from sleeping.

I shuddered and went to put some water on my face and brush my hair. After I did it, I put some clothes on. I took another glance in the mirror. At least this time I looked more presentable.

I took a deep breath, opened the door and went to find the others. I walked down the hallway and didn't hear any sound coming from the rooms. They would probably be eating breakfast. Without thinking further, I continued on walking until I heard Emmett's voice.

"Ruth, you have no idea how I missed your food" Emmett said

"Well, thanks Emmett." I said sarcastically. I walked to the table where they were sitting and pulled the chair next to Alice "I didn't know my food was bad."

Emmett chuckled "You know I didn't mean like that." Emmett explained "You cook incredibly well. It's just that I missed home cooking, that's all."

"It's okay, Emmett." I chuckled "And, by the way, good morning everyone."

"Good morning." They all said in different times.

Ruth walked to me and gave me a glass of juice. I smiled and thanked her. I drank the juice and started eating. I didn't know how hungry I really was, because I was eating like Emmett. I tasted every singles item on the table. After a few minutes I realized that Alice was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." She replied shaking her head "For a second I forgot that you didn't eat last night."

Instantly, I put the bread that I was holding on my plate.

"I'm sorry." I apologize "I'm being rude, I'm sorry."

Alice laughed "It's okay." She smiled "You can eat whatever you want. We are not going to make you starve."

I bit my lower lip "Are you sure?"

Alice rolled her eyes "Yes." She picked the bread that I had put on my plate and gave it to me "Now, eat!" She demanded.

I picked the bread and laughed at myself. Sometimes, I worried myself over nothing. That was probably because if I had did that back home, with Michael and his family present at the table, they would probably look at me like I had two heads, and Michael's mother would probably say something about my manners and how I did not have any.

We continued eating and making small talk with each other. Occasionally, Emmett would tease Edward with something, and Edward would be irritated threatening to punch Emmett, making us laugh.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by Ruth. She was walking to us with a young man behind her. He had blond hair that probably went to his shoulder, but his hair was tied back, so I couldn't really tell. He also had honey eyes that were very seductive. He looked only a few years older than us. He was handsome, I couldn't deny it.

The man walked to Edward, who stood up from his chair and opened his arms to hug him.

"James." Edward said while he hugged the blond man.

"Edward." James replied

Alice, Jasper and Emmett also stood up from their chair and went to greet James. Not knowing what to do, I imitated them and walked to where Edward and James were.

"James, how are you?" Alice asked, smiling

"I'm great, Alice." He responded

Edward notice that I was staring at James curiously.

"Bella, this is James Smith. He is a friend of the family." Edward explained to me "He is the one who takes care of our wealth."

I walked to James, who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hello, I'm James." He picked my hand and kissed "And I must say you are incredibly beautiful."

In the corner of my eye, I could see that Edward had an annoyed look on his face, His glance was straight to James, his eyes showing anger and his lips were in a tight line.

"Thank you, and I'm Isabella." I replied feeling a little embarrassed "Isabella Marie Swan."

Seconds after I spoke, James' smile faded from his face. He looked at Edward who was frowning, not understanding the sudden change on James' face.

Then James turned to me "Excuse me, but did you said Swan?"

"Yes."

James, now, turned to look at Edward with a concern and angry face.

"Edward, what did you do?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Edward raised an eyebrow

"Don't you know who she is?" James pointed at me. He waited a few seconds to see if Edward would respond, but when he didn't, he continued "She's is the duke's fiancée."

"Ex." I corrected him, but apparently he didn't hear me.

"She has been reported missing. Kidnapped. " James replied "The duke put every guard looking for her. Ocean and land."

I was shocked "What?" I screamed "Missing? Kidnapped?"

This time everyone turned to look at me. Their concerned and confused faces stared at me. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't speak. Kidnapped? That was absurd.

"Bella, did you ran away without telling anyone?" Alice asked me.

I sighed "Technically, yes." I began explaining "But I left him a letter, a three pages letter, explaining why I couldn't continue with this marriage thing." I said looking at my friends "And with the letter I left his stupid engagement ring."

That was unbelievable. I bet he was the one who invented the kidnapping thing just as an excuse to take me back by force and so that he hadn't to explain to everyone why his fiancée wasn't with him anymore.

I groaned loudly "I can believe Michael did that!" I groan again "Just because I wouldn't marry him. But no, he has to have me in one way or another."

I walked to the couch that was near me and sat on it, putting my face in my hands. I stood there quiet for a few seconds. I had to think, to get things clear in my mind.

"Edward." I heard James' voice, but didn't dare myself to look at him "I think it's best if you take her to the duke."

When I heard that I lifted my face to look at them. I had forgotten how that would affect them. If someone found out about me living with them, they would certainly go to jail. I couldn't let that happen. They were my friends, I would never do anything to harm them.

I was going to open my mouth to say something, but Edward cut me off.

"Are you mad?" He asked to James. His expression was in shock. His eyebrows frowning and his eyes showing anger "I'm not going to do that. She's our friend."

James replied "But I just thought -"

"You didn't think." Edward shot at him

"No, Edward, James is right." I stood up and walked to them "It's too dangerous for you guys to be with me. I think is best if I go back to the duke."

I couldn't believe I was saying that. I didn't want to go back to the duke, I didn't want to marry him or have anything with him. I wanted to be with my friends, in this house on the beach. But I didn't want them to be in trouble. So it was best if I leave. I would be happy if I knew that they were okay.

"Bella, don't talk insanities." Jasper replied "It's dangerous for _you_ to be with _us_."

"What do you mean?" I asked

Emmett chuckled "Bella, we have so many charges against us for robbery or stealing, that if someone caught us, they would think that you are also in and would also put you in jail."

"That's another reason why is dangerous." I tried to argue "Think about it. If something happens to me, it will be easier to put the blame on you guys."

Alice put her hands on my shoulders "We are not going to let anything happen to you." She smiled then looked at her brother "Right, Edward?"

I turned to him.

"Of course." He gave me an adorable crooked smile "You are our friend now, and we look after our friends."

*

In that afternoon, the guys went to discuss with James about the house and their money while Alice and I went to the library to read to pass the time. Each one of us picked a book. I sat on the couch and Alice sat on the chair across it.

"I'm worried about Edward." Alice said, making me close my book and pay attention to her

"What do you mean?" I asked

Alice sighed and stood up from her chair to seat next to me on the couch "I think he's working too much."

"Do you think so?" I frowned

"Yes." She replied "And you don't believe what happened last night."

I moved my position on the couch "What happened last night?"

"I went to Edward's room last night and he started talking about a woman…" She started talking "I don't know… A woman who went to the ocean. Something about drowning."

I felt myself shock when Alice spoke those words. I couldn't think or make my mouth open to say something. I just thought about last night. I thought I was extra careful not to let anyone see me getting out of the house. I couldn't believe he saw me. That someone saw me. Shock took over me while I thought this through. I did even know if I was breathing, or if I was blinking. I was like a statue.

"Bella." Alice's voice took me off my trance "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course." I shook my head in agreement. Then I took a deep breath "Did Edward know who the girl was?"

"I don't think so." Alice replied. That gave me a wave of comfort "Anyway, I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" Alice stood up from the couch.

"No, thanks." I said

With that, Alice walked out of the room while I sat further onto the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to just relax. It wasn't working for me, so after a few seconds I stood up and decided to walk around the room. I looked at some books, but no one made me interested enough to make me read them. Then I started looking at the painting that was there.

I approached the first one and it showed a little Alice and her brothers. It was funny because in the painting Alice still had a long hair. The hair made her look like she was younger that she really was, that was why she cut it, she told me that her long hair made her look like a kid, so decided to cut it. She also said that another reason was because she didn't like the long hair she had. She said it was always in knots and she didn't like it because it always made her hot.

The other painting showed a couple. A blond and blue-eyed man and a woman who had light brown hair that fell in curls on her shoulder and her eyes had a deep green tone that combined Edward's eyes.

I instantly knew that they were Alice's parents. They were prettier that I though they would be. Now, it was explained why Edward, Alice and Emmett got their good looks.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Edward asked while entering the library

I turned to face him and blushed "Yes, they are."

Edward walked to where I was and stood next to me. We both stared at the painting.

"Alice told me their stories." I cut the silence

"She did?" He asked

"Yeah." I sighed "It's so romantic and sad, but still so beautiful."

I looked at Edward, his eyes were sating at the floor.

"Do you want to hear my story?" He asked, not looking at me

"Yes." I replied

He lifted his head, his green eyes showing pain and sadness "I fell in love." He started saying "Her name was Tanya. She was so beautiful, so lovely. I loved her so much. But she wasn't perfect." Edward sighed "She gambled. When she lost her house and her jewelry, my mom and dad took her in, because they knew what she meant for me." I walked closer to him "When she was staying here, things started to disappear. My siblings kept telling me that it was her that stole them, but I didn't want to believe. Until, my parents died." He looked deep into my eyes. "When they died I gave Tanya their wedding rings and some other jewelry and I ask her to save them for me. But she lost them in some gambling game. That was the end of our relationship." He continued "I asked her who had won the jewelry and she said that was some pirate. That's why I became a pirate. I don't care about the other jewelry, but I want their wedding rings. It's the only thing that reminds me of their love. Of their crazy and beautiful love." He half laughed "Gambling put us together and gambling separated us."

"What do you mean?" I asked. We were really close, I could sense his scent and he did smell good.

"See this scar." He opened his shirt and showed me the scar that laid next to his heart "I got it when I met Tanya." He explained "She was being attacked by a man, because she owned him money because of the gambling. So, like a gentleman" Edward chuckled "I went to save her. But the guy stabbed me in the chest." Without thinking I traced my fingers into his scar "Now I have it to remind me not to fall in love anymore."

"Don't you want to fall in love again?" I asked my finger never leaving his scar and my eyes never leaving his chest.

He took a few seconds to answer "Maybe." He replied softly. We were really close to each other. Our faces inches apart and our legs interlaced, with one of mine between his.

I could hear his heart beating strong and fast. I could hear his breathing very close to mine. I could sense that my skin sweat with time my fingers traced his scar, but that didn't make me stop. I could feel his intense green eyes pulling me like a magnet. I could feel and sense everything around me, and it felt so good.

"Do you want to find love?" He asked our faces closer and closer.

"Maybe." I responder the same way he did. "That would be nice."

"What will you do if you find someone that you are attracted to?" He asked

"What will youdo if _you _find someone that you are attracted to?" I asked back

He put one of his hands on my cheeks and brought me closer to him, if that was even possible. My hands were locked on each side of his hips while I passed my finger through his perfect abs. His other hand was on my hip bringing me closer to him, so close that I could feel him hard between my legs, making me burn between my own. Then, his lips traced my skin softly while they made their way to my ear and he whispered.

"Something like this."

Then he was back to face me. His scent was intoxicating, making me dizzy. Our gaze locked while his green eyes hypnotized me and our lips almost touching. So close, so close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

Chapter 9 – Running

EPOV

So close, so close. Her eyes were locked with my owns and the lust burned on them, calling for me. I was hard between her legs and I knew she could feel it, but in that moment I didn't care. I wanted her to feel it, to know what she did to me. Her cherry lips pulled me like a magnet and I didn't hesitate.

In one breath I pulled her head to me and tasted her sweet lips. They tasted so good, like strawberries. It was bliss. I never felt something like that, not even with Tanya. Our lips were locked in a way that it seemed they were made for each other .I wanted to taste her more.

She opened her mouth to let my tongue in. Our tongues danced and the hands that were on her cheeks lowered and passed through her neck, her shoulders, her breasts and stopped on her hips. I pushed her to the wall behind her and pulled her hips to mine, moaning with the fraction of our groins.

Bella locked her hands on my hair pulling me into a deeper kiss. It was beginning to get rougher and I couldn't get enough of her. Her lips, her tongue, her taste. I decided to travel further. So I broke our kiss, biting her lower lip softly and went lower.

I began kissing her neck, tracing feathery kisses on it, just to tease her. Then I kissed her with more passion, and more force. I started licking every part of her collarbone then I went to above her breast, where her breathing was harder and harder. She moaned and pushed me to go closer and lower but I hesitated and went back to her jaw line, where I started kissing my way to her ears.

Softly, I traced my lips through her skin, making her shiver. I smiled at that and softly I sucked her earlobe. She moaned again. God, I loved that sound. Instantly, I put my hand on her ass and grabbed. She moaned again, biting her lower lip. I pulled her up and she locked her ankles on my back.

She began kissing my jaw line and went lower on my neck. She put her hands on my chest and slowly traced her nails to my abs. I moaned and she began kissing my chest, licking and biting every part. Then I realize that I needed her mouth again.

So, in an impulse, I pick her hands and put them above her head, kissing her again. The kiss was hungry. I locked her hand on my hair again, moving my own under her dress and tracing her legs. I got to her inner tights and felt how wet she was, making me moan. Then, my hands went to her ass, grabbing it hard and pushing her more to me. She moaned when she felt how hard I was.

We stayed like that for what it seemed like eternity. Until…

"Edward!" Jasper yelled my name.

We broke our kiss. Bella was breathing hard and fast, and I saw a drop of sweat running on the skin of her neck to above her breasts, which were heaving with her breathing. I grinned, knowing that I made her feel like that. Bella bit her lower lip while eyeing me from top to bottom and my smile grew wilder.

"Edward!" Jasper called for me again, only this time his voice was closer.

Bella and I turned our heads to look to the door where the voice was coming from and we could hear Jasper's footsteps getting louder and louder.

We exchanged glances and Bella was on her feet. She sighed heavily, smiled at me and walked away, letting me alone to wait for Jasper.

When she was gone, I groaned loudly and ran my hand though my hair.

"Edward." Jasper called behind me

I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I gave him my poker face

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?" He walked to me "I've been looking all over for you."

"I… I wanted to read some books." I picked a book and showed to him

I gave him a fake smile that he did not buy it.

"Wait a minute." He frowned "You shirt is open and your sweating."

"I was hot."

"You hair is messy." He pointed at my hair

"My hair is always messy." I replied

"True." He grimaced

"So, what you wanted to talk about?" I asked while buttoning my shirt

"Dinner is ready." He crossed his arms.

"Then let's go." I smiled

We walked to the dinner room. Jasper didn't ask anything anymore, but I knew he was suspicious. He was trying to pull things together in his mind, like a puzzle and from his face he wasn't succeeding.

Emmett was already seating on the table with Alice. Jasper and I sat and Bella appeared and sat next to Alice. Ruth brought the food and we started eating.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked worried

"Yes why?" Bella smiled

"You're sweating." Alice said and in the same moment Jasper choked.

"Are you okay, man?" Emmett asked

Jasper coughed "Yeah, I'm okay." He took a slip of his wine "So Bella, why are you sweating?"

A smirk appeared on Bella's face. "I was running."

Then she looked at me and winked. I had to control myself not to smile too, but my efforts were useless because a grin appeared on my face.

"I don't know how you could run." Emmett said to Bella "I don't like it."

"Emmett, running is very good for you." Bella replied smiling "I love it when my heart beats fast and my body starts sweating and burning, like I'm about to explode."

Alice looked at Bella "That's seems cool. I want to run too."

My eyes opened wildly.

"No you don't." I said

"Why not?" Alice frowned

"Because I'm your brother and I'm saying that you don't want to." I simply said

"You're not my boss, Edward." Alice replied raising an eyebrow "Jasper will run with me."

This time I choked. I looked at Bella and she was holding herself on her chair. She had one hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. I turned to look at Jasper who had a shock expression on his face and Emmett who was just eating, like we weren't at the table.

"Won't you Jasper?" Alice asked sweetly

"I…I…" Jasper stuttered

"Choose your words wisely." I said to Jasper through my teeth

Jasper gulped.

"How wants desert?" Ruth appeared, breaking the tension

"I want!" Emmett yelled throwing her hand in the air

Jasper sighed heavily and we ate desert without talking about running again.

*

Later that night I was in my room reading a book on my bed when my best friend walked inside my room and said.

"I can't believe you kissed Bella."

"Hello, Jasper." I said, not taking my eyes of the book

"Actually." He continued "I can't believe you made out with her."

I closed my book "So much for reading." I sighed and look at him "And why is that my dear friend?" I said in a sarcastic voice

Jasper rolled his eyes and sat on a chair across from me.

"Do you like her?" He asked frowning

I shuddered "I don't know." I said "Maybe."

He raised an eyebrow "Maybe?"

"Maybe." I repeated

"What are you going to do about it?" Jasper asked "Are you going to tell Alice?" And continued talking "But she's engaged. What are you going to do about that?"

I rolled my eyes "Jasper, I don't know." I groaned "Why don't you, instead of deciding my love life, decide yours?"

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning

"Decide if you like my sister or not." I replied

Jasper's mouth hand open.

"Yeah, I know you like her." I explained "Deal with it."

Jasper ran his hand through his blond hair "Edward, it's just -"

I stood up "I wouldn't think of anyone better to be with my sister than you." I smiled. Jasper smiled back "But if you break her heart, I'll rip your head off."

Jasper chuckled and I turned to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked behind me

I opened the door and turned to him.

I smiled "I'm going to run."

BPOV

I was wearing only my nightgown and I was on the bathroom filling my bathtub with water when heard the door from my room open. Then I stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alice, is that -" I cut off by Edward's lips "Edward."

"I wanted to know if you would like to run." He said through my lips

"Definitely." I said and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

My lips opened and I let his tongue enter my mouth. My hands were on his back and his hands were on my hair. He threw me on the bed and was on top of me. He started kissing my neck, making me shiver. He came back to my lips and softly bit my lower lip. I moaned with the pleasure. Then he started lowering, kissing my jaw line.

My hands started unbuttoning his shirt and in less then five seconds I had it all opened. He took his shirt off and tossed on the floor. His marvelous chest was exposed to me. I turned, so that this time I was on top of him.

I started kissing his chest while my fingers traced his perfect abs. He put his hands on my legs and started going up until he was grabbing my ass. He pulled me to him and I could feel how hard he was under me. I moaned when I felt him and without realizing he turn us again. He was on top of me now.

He started kissing my neck and with his hands he lowered my nightgown so that he could have more access to my cleavage. Then, he started kissing and licking my collarbone. His finger went to the thin fabric that covered my hard nipples. He came back to kiss me, his hands massaging my breast and my hands locked on his hair.

One of his hands let go of my breast, passed through my hips and to my leg. Then, to tease me, Edward traced his fingertips softly on my inner thigh. Up and down, making me shiver every time he got closer.

He finally stopped teasing and I moaned when he touched me, inserting a finger. I moaned again when he inserted a second one. Then, he broke our kiss and whispered in my ear.

"God, you're so wet."

Then he sucked my earlobe making me moan again. He started kissing my neck, breast, until he was between my legs. I looked at him and he gave me a devious smile and lowered his head. I closed my eyes, bit my lips and waited.

"Wait, Edward." I opened my eyes and stopped him before he could do something. He lifted his head and looked at me "We can't do this-"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...

Chapter 10 – Secrets

BPOV

"We can't do this –"

"You're right, Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. He began getting out of the bed. "We can't do this."

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

"Can I finish my sentence?"

He looked at me confused, his eyebrows frowning.

"Sure." He replied

I got out of the bed and walked to him. I put my arms around his neck, giving a quick kiss on his lips and said.

"We can't do this, because the door is open." I explained and he chuckled "I don't want anyone to come in. Could you close it?"

"Of course." He said, then let me go.

In less then five minutes he was back in my arms, or should I say, lips. This time we were no longer teasing, we just couldn't take it anymore. His hands were all over my body, his lips tracing my skin. I was no longer wearing my nightgown. His lips kissed my breasts and his teeth bit my nipples hard, but in a way I felt only pleasure. In a quick impulse, I turned Edward so that I was on top.

"I'm here all naked." I bit my lower lip and got closer to his face. My hands tracing his perfect abs "And you still have far too many clothes on."

He lifted his head to kiss me, but I didn't let him. Instead I gave him a deviously smile and began kissing his perfect chest, while my hands were on his pants, unbuttoning it. God, how I loved his chest. Perfect, muscular, hairless. I took my time kissing it, and traveling around with my tongue. Finally, I took his pants off, throwing them on the floor.

I looked at him, he had his eyes closed. I decided to tease him, so I ran my lips on his chest, never really touching his skin, while my hair gently touched his skin together with my hard nipples.

When I was facing him again, I got closer to his mouth, but not closing the gap, just enough so that he could feel my breathing. Then, he opened his eyes. They were filled with desire and lust and looking at them, it made me hungrier to have him. So I closed our lips. Edward was in such a trance that I didn't know if he was going to kiss me back.

He did.

And without me realizing he turned us again, so that he was on top. We were both breathing hard and fast.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear.

To show him that he had nothing to worry, I picked his face and kissed him "I've never been more ready in my life."

He smiled and I waited. He passed his hands on my waist until he grabbed my ass and lifted it. I locked my ankles behind his back. Then I felt it and in the same moment I moaned.

"You're not a virgin?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Surprised?" I asked back

"Very."

"Disappointed?" I asked, biting my lower lip

"Not at all." He replied and kissed me.

Our tongues danced while his hips rocked, at the same time his hands were on my breasts. There were so many things to feel at the same time that I was losing it. He started rocking slowly, but that didn't take long because within seconds he was going faster and harder. I moaned through his lips.

My arms were above my head, holding to the bed. He began kissing my jaw, down to my neck and then to my breasts, sucking, kissing, biting. The feeling was so good, so incredible good, when I though it couldn't get any better, it came.

Instinctively, I threw my head back, with my mouth wild open and my eyes shut. It began in the middle of my core, and like an explosion, it went through all of my body, making me moan. It was like fire burning on my skin. Edward felt it too, he came together with me. I could see it in his face. And then, he collapsed next to me.

We stared at ceiling, not talking. I couldn't talk, I couldn't find the word. We stood quiet for a while. Until Edward spoke.

"Bella, that was…"

"I know." I replied

I turned my body to see that he was looking at me. His green eyes shined and his lips turned into a smirk.

"What?" I asked, smiling

"You're beautiful." He said and I blushed. "Come here." He picked my hand and pulled me to him "You're beautiful." He repeated and kissed my lips "And you're mine."

I smiled through his lips "Am I?"

"Yes."

He started playing with my hair.

"What are we going to do about that?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He frowned

"I don't know. Are we going to tell everyone?"

"What do you think we should do?" He asked

I smiled "Let's not tell anyone." I said "It's funnier that way."

"Okay, we won't tell." He replied "It's going to be our secret."

"Our secret." I repeated

*

The next day was normal, well, as much as it could be. I didn't see Edward all day. We were leaving the next day, so he had to organize everything. I spent the day on the library reading with Alice. After half an hour, Alice closed her book and let out a long sigh. Something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Alice?" I closed my book and turned to her.

She looked at me, biting her lower lip.

"No!" She stood up

"What happened?" I asked, a little concerned

"Jasper!" She replied, throwing her hand in the air "That's what happened."

"What did he do?" I sighed

Alice sat on the couch next to me, her eyes staring at nothing. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. After a few moments she opened it again.

"Kissed me." She replied, like it was the most normal thing.

A smiled appeared on my face and I got closer to her.

"That's great!" I said

"I know."

"So what's the problem?" I asked confused

"He kissed me, he…" She explained "He went to my room last night, didn't say anything, kissed me and left."

I frowned.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yep."

"What are you going to do about that?" I asked, looking at her.

"I don't know." She looked at me "But, please, don't tell Edward."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to know. I'm scared to know what he will do if he finds out. He's very protective." She explained "Please, don't tell him."

"Sure."

She smiled at me "It's going to be our secret."

Hours later we had dinner. We ate quietly, the boys discussing about what we would do the next day. Alice probably thinking about the kiss, and me constantly staring at the beach. It was calling me; I needed to go there at night. But Edward was probably going to my room, so it would be impossible for me to disappear.

"Hey, Bella." Edward called me.

I turned to him and he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go to your room tonight."

"It's okay." I said, he nodded and went back to talk to the guys.

I went back to stare at the ocean.

Perfect.

*

Later that night, after everyone was already asleep, I opened the door from my room and, like I did almost every night, walked through the huge corridor to the living room. When I got there, I walked to the beach. I was wearing only my nightgown and nothing more. It was easier that way.

My feet touched the warm sand. I walked slowly, taking my time, to the ocean. When I got there, a wave touched my feet, wetting my ankles and making my leg tinkles.

So I took my nightgown, throwing it on the sand next to me and entered the water. The salt water passed through me, wetting my hair and my body. In less then five minutes I was transformed. It was weird, to say that I was transformed. But it was true. Underwater, I was different.

But even so, every time I was under water, if felt right.

I was sitting on a rock, with the waves hitting it. I looked at the full moon above me. The stars shined and lightened my wet body, my wet hair. Moving the water with my tail, replacing my legs.

I was a mermaid. Actually, half-mermaid, half-human.

And nobody knew about it.

It was my secret. Locked inside of me.

My hand touched the heart shape necklace while I closed my eyes, threw my head back and listened to the ocean. My ocean. My home.

"Bella, is that you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Close

"Jasper…" I breathed the name of the man who was meters away from me. He looked at me scared and curious. His eyebrows frowned and his mouth was hanging open. He probably didn't believe his eyes, or thought he was dreaming. I had to explain him everything, because if I didn't he would tell everyone about me and I couldn't let Edward know. "Jasper, I can explain."

Jasper closed his mouth and shifted his gaze away from me. I jumped under water again and swam to the beach. I had my legs again and walked to pick my nightgown, the one I left away from the water. I put it on, but my wet body made it transparent, making it easy to see through. I instantly crossed my arms over my chest, but was surprised to see Jasper taking his jacket off and handing it to me, still without meeting my gaze.

"Thanks." I said as I picked the jacked and put it on, covering my chest and stomach.

I sat on the sand and stared at the full moon above us. The waves hit the rocks strongly as the uncomfortable silence appeared around us. I should say something. I should explain it all to him. But what would I say? Would I tell him about my mom? I didn't know, but I knew that someone had to say something; we couldn't just keep silent. So I decided that I should be the one to speak first.

"You should sit."

He looked at me, his blond hair shining on the dark night; his blue eyes reminded me of the endless ocean in front of us. Jasper sighed and sat next to me, but once again, the silence took over. Then, I waited for him to question me. But he didn't say anything, just sitting there and watching while the waves got closer and closer to us, wetting the sand on their way. I could hear his heart beating, calm and controlled, while mine was fast and unstoppable. I hated waiting for something, and waiting for him to say something, anything, was killing me. I opened my mouth to reply, to say that I was going to bed, but he beat me.

"Are you a mermaid?"

His first question was easy; it was almost idiotic, because he had seen me on the rock. It looked like he only wanted confirmation, something to start a conversation with.

"Yes." I replied. He asked a simple question, I gave him a simple answer.

"Then why can you walk?" He asked, his eyes on the stars.

I sighed. "I'm half-human and half-mermaid." I explained and Jasper eyes were on me, his big blue pools of water staring at me intensely. "My dad was human and my mom was a mermaid."

"Was?" He realized I had used the past tense.

"Was, is, I don't know." I replied honestly. "I never met her, I don't know if she's still alive."

"That's why you want to go to Turtle's Island." It wasn't a question. I frowned in confusion and he continued. "I've heard about the stories about mermaids there."

"Yeah, there are mermaids there." I chuckled. "Why do you think ships disappear when they go there?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned.

"Mermaids don't like to be bothered, so when a ship appears and finds out about them, they use their power." I explained seriously. "The power of controlling people's minds. They make the people on the ship jump in the water and drown themselves, and hide the gold and treasure they find in their ships in the island. That's why they say that Turtle's Island's treasure is priceless, because no one knows how many ships adventure themselves there, so we don't know what the length of the treasure really is."

"Can you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Do what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Control people's minds." He replied in such a serious tone that made a shiver appear on my neck.

"Yes." I lowered my eyes to my lap.

"Have you ever controlled our minds?" Jasper asked.

"Never." I spat at him, looking angry with him, for asking something absurd like that. "I never did it." I said through my teeth.

"Then why have you never told us that you were a mermaid?"

I broke our gaze and watched the ocean in front of us. "It's not something I bring up the first time I talk to someone."

"Maybe not in the beginning, but why not now?" Jasper's voice said next to me.

"Mermaids are rare creatures. People hunt our species, use our skin; it's the hardest, they wear as protection on their stupid wars. They use our hair for dresses for royalty. Our blood as the finest wine." I let go deep breath, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. "I do trust you guys, but I'm still afraid for my safety."

"Bella, we would never to anything to hurt you." I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. "Edward would protect you even if he knew what you are."

"You can't tell him." My eyes opened widely, scared. "Please, don't."

"Why not?" Jasper asked confused.

"I don't want him to think I'm a freak." I reply honestly.

"Bella…" Jasper sighed and hugged me. "He would never think that."

"Even so…" I said, looking at my friend. "Please don't tell him." I asked him. "Promise?"

Jasper stared at me for a few seconds but then smiled. "I promise."

I hugged him once again, and remembered what Alice had said to me earlier that day. I let go of him and gave him a devious smile. Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at suspiciously. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow also.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Aren't you going to explain the kiss that you and Alice shared last night?" I asked.

Jasper opened his eyes shocked, frozen in place. In seconds he composed himself, swallowing hard. He took a deep breath, running his hand through his blond hair and closing our gaze once again. I waited for him to speak because I wasn't going to be the one who talked first, again.

"You know about that?" He asked rhetorically, his voice a little higher than usual. He was nervous, it was easy to see. I nodded in response and waited for him to continue. "Well, it was a kiss. We kiss…"

"You kissed her." I correct him.

"Okay, I kissed her." He replied, sighing. "I don't know why I did that. She must think I'm a pervert." He brought his hands to his face.

"No, she doesn't think you're a pervert." I comforted him. "But she is confused."

"She is?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, she is." I replied. "And I think you should talk to her about it."

"Talk to her?"

"Yes, Jasper, talk. She's not going to bite you." I laughed but gave it a second thought. "Well, unless you ask her too." I smiled at a very shocked Jasper that must have had thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

"Oh God." He groaned and I laughed.

*

Jasper and I talked for a few more minutes but then left to sleep. It was nice to have someone know my secret. Of course I didn't want Jasper to have found out the way he had, but still it was nice not to have to hide it for him. And I knew Jasper was someone I could trust; he just had this way of making you trust him. He was my friend, all of them were. I was finding myself more attached to them by the day, one in special. Edward.

God, how I missed him. It had been only a day since the last time we were together and I could still find myself aching to see him. I missed his lips, his eyes, his touch, and his hands (God, what wonderful hands). I missed him, entirely. I wanted to be with him and once we went to the ship again, I didn't know when I would lay with him on the same bed.

I was getting ready to leave, wearing only a robe to cover my body while I walked to where my clothes were. I touched the dress Alice picked up for me, and it was indeed beautiful: Alice had good taste, and I couldn't deny that. Sighing, I took my hand off the dress and went to the mirror, taking a good look at my appearance. I brushed a piece of hair from my face and a smile appeared on my lips. I looked different, happy.

The door from my room opened, showing Edward. He was handsome as ever. His green eyes sparkled as he looked at me and a beautiful smiled played on his lips. Words weren't necessary while he walked to me and took me in his arms, closing our mouths.

His lips crashed into mine, tasting me, his hands thrusting my hair. My own hands went to his hair, pressing his face deeper into mine. I could feel him hard on my abdomen. His tongue was between my lips going into the depths of my mouth, massaging mine on the way. I took his bottom lip between my teeth as a smile appeared.

"We don't have much time." He replied. His hand touching the opening of my robe and down to my flat stomach, stopping there. "So, we're only doing you."

"What?" I asked, but Edward crashed his lips into mine once again.

He pushed me to the wall and his lips attacked my neck and going down on my breast. He sucked my already hard nipple, making me moan, and letting my robe fall on the floor. I locked my hands on my hair and pushed him further, one of his hands on my thigh moving up to my ass and the other still on my abdomen. Moving his hand slowly he stopped right at my entrance, slightly touching my swollen clit. I could feel the throbbing between my legs and I knew he could feel me all wet. He was teasing me, and I hated it.

"Don't you dare tease me." I hissed at him.

He met my eyes, a stupid smirk on his face. He got closer to my face, our lips almost touching and he whispered. "I wouldn't think of that, love." And with that, he kissed me at the same time he put a finger inside of me.

He started plunging, in and out, adding a second finger inside. I moaned on his lips and that was like a confirmation for him to go faster, deeper. God, those long fingers, how I missed them. Then, with his other finger he started moving slowly against my clit. He knew just how to push my buttons, so to speak. I was so close.

I moaned loudly when Edward pressed my clit harder, throwing my head back and shutting my eyes.

"Yeah, you love it when I make you feel like that, don't you?" Edward groaned and bit my earlobe making me moan with pleasure once again. "Say it Bella." He demanded on my ear, but I couldn't move, or even speak. "Say it, or I'll stop."

"Yes!" I screamed. I couldn't let him stop, not when I was so close. "I love the way you make me feel."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He replied and continued pumping.

The rhythmic sounds and our moaning, mostly from my part, were abruptly stopped when we heard a knock on the door. We both froze, but in moments, Edward took his fingers out of me, making me feel incomplete. Then, he went to the bathroom, probably to hide; no one needed to know he was there. I sighed, angry at the person that had interrupted us, and picked the robe, dressing it. I walked to the door.

"So close." I mumbled to myself before opening the door.

In front of me stood Emmett, with his big goofy grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow to him, waiting for him to speak.

"We are ready to go." He said. "Alice asked me to come and tell you."

I sighed. "Thanks, Emmett, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, Bella." He replied and started walking away. "Now I have to find Edward." He said to himself.

I closed the door to find Edward behind me.

"Now, where were we?" I said biting my lower lip.

"I was going to leave." He replied and I frowned. He chuckled and continued. "They must be looking for me. I have to go."

And with that, he opened the door and left. I stood there stunned and angry. I can't believe he had just left me here by myself. I can't believe he had just left me here by myself and horny. I picked up a pillow and screamed on it.

*

"So, there was another thing I wanted to ask you." Jasper replied making me look at him. We were on a boat to the ship. Emmett, Alice and Edward were already there, leaving me and Jasper to be on a boat together. "Why didn't you swim to the Turtle's Island instead of picking up a ride on our ship?"

"Well, I do love to swim, but think it like this: swimming is like running." I explained. "Would you think it possible to keep running for week without getting tired?"

Jasper chuckled. "No."

"Well, it's the same here." I said. "I get tired, hungry. I'm still half-human, after all."

Within minutes we got to the ship. It was sunrise and Alice and I went to the room while the boys went to the captain's cabin. Once we were inside the room, Alice threw me on the bed and screamed. I looked at her scared, with my eyes widely open while I watched her jump up and down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He talked to me, Bella!" She squealed. "Jasper talked to me."

"Really?" I find myself smiling as Alice sat next. "What did he say?"

Alice took a deep breath to compose herself, but she couldn't take the silly smile that was on her face or the brightness that was on her eyes.

"He first apologized about the kiss, saying that he didn't want to rush things up. But I told him that I didn't mind, that actually I have been waiting for him to kiss me since we were kids. When he heard that, he started confessing his feelings toward me, saying that he loved me, but that he wanted to take things slow, one step at a time. I, on the other hand, didn't, but I told him that I did. I was scared to lose him. So he said that we could try." She replied in one breath.

"That's so great." I hugged her. "I'm so happy that he took my advice."

"Advice?" Alice frowned.

"Yeah, I kind of told him to talk to you. He was still confused, so I kind of encouraged him." I answered, shrugging.

Alice smiled open more widely as she picked me and hugged me again, only this time tighter. "Thanks so much, Bella. You're such a good friend."

I laughed. "I just want you to be happy, Alice."

She bit her bottom lip to contain another smile. "I will be, Bella." She replied. "I know with him I will be."

We talked for a few more hours, but then exhaustion took over us, so we lay on our bed and slept, well at least Alice slept. I stood awake as I thought of Edward. God, he was such a teaser. The throbbing on my legs had not ceased out, it may even have increased. I wanted him. I needed him, primitive and natural. Basic instincts.

Without thinking I got out of bed and out of the room, without making any noise, I didn't want to wake up Alice. Although I didn't think she would wake up even if I screamed in her ear, she seemed to be having a good dream, for the smirk that was on her lips, she was probably dreaming about Jasper.

I walked on the hallway and to the captain's cabin. The sky was clear with stars and the moon shined above me. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. The room was only lighted by two candles, one that was on the table, and the other that was on the nightstand next to the leather couch, where Edward was sitting, shirtless. That didn't help the heat between my legs to disappear. He watched as I walked over to him, my eyes dark with lust, my lips closed in determination.

Edward closed his book and put it next to him. He stood up and was inches apart from us. A smirk appeared on his lips and I locked our gaze. He liked to see me flustered, to see me begging for him, but I wasn't going to beg. Not me.

"Hello, Bella." His velvet voice said, while his marvelous chest went up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"We have some unfinished business to take care of." I replied getting closer to him, so close that I could feel his scent.

"Oh do we?" He chuckled.

"Yes, we do. And you're going to pray to never have teased me." I said and looked at him. I matched his smile, and then ripped my nightgown so that was barely covering my ass, throwing the rag far away from us. I put our lips closer together, but didn't make them touch each other and said through them. "On your knees." He smiled, like I knew he would. "Now."And well lets just say that was the best night on that stinkin ship!

**yeah I changed the ending but hey I am not good with lemons like in breaking dawn not to much detail so yeah now the rest of this story is now all me it is just like her writing well now all me baby all me for now on since I adopted this story all me for now................**


	12. read for this story should not be ruined

Hello everyone as you read this words are missing maybe. But here is good news and bad news. I am gonna stop my story. and crossed bones. So I have changed and my writing has to. I am going to use a trick I thought of to try to make all the words actually show up. I am sory but this story needs to be re-written. AND YOU MOTHER (CHILDREN STOP READING NOW) FUCKING BITCHES WHO THINK THIS STORY SUCKS? WELL SOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY I HAD A CRUMMY LAPTOP AND I HAVE A DISLEXIC PROBLEM WITH MY MIND! FUCK YOU!.....sorry about that good people of my story. Anyway this all neeeds to be rewritten so i am going to check every review and send you all a message when this story is back up and running! so sorry all.


	13. Author Note

ALRIGHT! So everyone out there is like "WHERE ARE YOU?" Well I was grounded and had internet issues and flunked school! SO. In other words. NO COMUTER. But ya issues have been solved and I am very sorry but I will try to continue the stories (mainly crossed bones) but ya plus I doing a xmen fanfic. All night I will be writing and try to publish because I am trying to make shape shifter witch longer and crossed bones just awesome. Thank you for still sticking with me.

-Bells1o


End file.
